la novia del millonario
by yourdeathangel91
Summary: ella no queria dar a su hermanita en adopción, pero sabía que aunque ella le diera todo su amor, no tenía recursos para tenerla. Casarse con él era la solución a todos sus problemas, pensó, sin imaginar que se enamoraria de el y que el solo queria......
1. Chapter 1

**La novia del millonario**

**Bella no podía dar a su pequeña hermana en adopción, pero sabía que aunque ella le diera todo su amor, no tenía medios económicos para hacerse cargo de un bebé. Estaba desesperada, tratando de tomar la mejor decisión para Melanie, cuando conoció al atractivo magnate londinense Edward Cullen.**

**Casarse con él era la solución a todos sus problemas, pensó bella, sin imaginar que muy pronto iba a enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre que sólo se había casado con ella para tener un heredero.**

Capítulo 1

DARLA en adopción? —repitió bella consterna da—. ¿Quieres que deje a Melanie en manos de un extraño?

Allí estaba bella en medio de su pequeño y destar talado apartamento. Se dirigía a su tía como si estuvie ra tratando con el diablo.

Lo cierto es que le costaba creer que aquello estu viese pasando de verdad. En las últimas tres semanas la tragedia se había cebado con su vida de forma verdade ramente insistente. Y ahora esto.

—Voy a hacer como si no hubiera oído tus palabras, tía Laura —dijo bella, sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos y estrechándolo aún más contra su pecho.

—No, tú vas a hacerme caso —repuso la tía con de cisión—. ¿Crees de verdad que te propondría esta solu ción si pudieras hacerte cargo de la niña?

-¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerme cargo de ella! —exclamó bella airadamente

Laura llevaba un traje de chaqueta gris que le senta ba impecablemente. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido de modo elegante discretamente maquillada. Parecía querer hacer hincapié en sus palabras mirando a su al rededor.

—Por Dios, lo único que te he pedido es que me ayudes a pagar el alquiler —adujo bella.

Se sentía como un gato callejero pidiéndole limosna a una reina.

—Ya veces hay que ser cruel para ser de utilidad —murmuró Laura a la defensiva—. Eso significa que tengo que ser despiadada para que abras bien los ojos.

Como bella se imaginaba, le estaba diciendo de manera elegante que no pensaba soltar ni un duro. En fin, la tía Laura nunca había sido conocida por su gene rosidad.

— ¡Melanie ni siquiera es tu hija! —exclamó la tía.

—Pero es mi hermana —sostuvo bella enfadada—. ¿Cómo pretendes separarla de mí?

Aquello había sido un auténtico sollozo. ¡Había so portado demasiadas preocupaciones y disgustos duran te los últimos seis meses!

—Tu hermanastra —la corrigió Laura—. Ni siquie ra conoces al padre.

La tía miró con verdadero desprecio a la pequeña de tono oliváceo y cabellos oscuros.

—¿Y eso qué más da? —preguntó bella con los ojos castaños llenos de indignación.

De acuerdo, su madre había tenido una aventura con un camarero español, ¿y qué? Al menos había sido capaz de atraer a un hombre, cosa que con su padre no había logrado.

—Por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre —pro siguió bella.

¡Lo malo era que con la tía Laura ocurría lo mismo!

Pero casi nunca se notaba. La madre de bella siempre decía que su hermana no tenía corazón. Era fuerte y dura. Y ,eso lo plasmaba en su trabajo. Estaba consagrada exclusivamente a su carrera profesional como alta ejecutiva de uno de los bancos más impor tantes de Europa.

Antes que pedirle ayuda, bella tenía que haber en contrado otra solución a sus quebraderos de cabeza.

Para la tía Laura aquello no suponía más que una remora para los años venideros. Por eso, ella, que había sacrificado amor e hijos por su carrera, le había dicho a su única sobrina que se deshiciera del bebé.

A bella le dieron náuseas.

— ¡Maldita sea, solo tienes veintiún años! —excla mó Laura, impaciente—. Has dejado la Universidad y ni siquiera tienes trabajo. No tienes con qué vivir y me nos aún con un bebé a tu cargo. Y ahora me vienes con que no tienes para pagar el alquiler.

—Pronto encontraré un trabajo, estoy segura —ase guró bella orgullosa.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo? —la desafió su tía—. ¿Sir viendo mesas en un restaurante como el padre de la niña? ¿Fregando suelos? Si prefieres ser la criada de otros en vez de acabar la carrera y ser lo que tu madre quería que fueses... ¿Y quién va a cuidar a Melanie mientras estés fregando suelos? Una niñera por horas resulta excesivamente cara. Después de todo, la heren cia de tu madre apenas dio para su entierro.

Aquellas palabras fueron el colmo.

—Seguro que tengo derecho a recibir asistencia por parte del Estado —gritó de pronto bella.

—Oh, claro —respondió la tía—. Los días en que el Estado lo pagaba todo han pasado a la historia. Y Me lanie también tiene derecho a crecer en un ambiente que le permita todo lo que pueda estar a su alcance. O es que crees que te va a estar muy agradecida de vivir pobremente.

Tras la brutalidad del discurso, bella se tambaleó llena de confusión.

¿Sería mejor para Melanie mantenerse alejada de su hermana? bella intentó ponerse en el lugar de la pequeña.

Puede que su tía tuviera razón: Melanie podría re criminarle algún día el tipo de vida que le había induci do a llevar.

Silenciosamente, se dirigió hacia la cuna y allí de positó a la criatura. bella había adelgazado mucho; los vaqueros y la camisa de algodón que llevaba le estaban grandes. Sin embargo, hacía un par de meses tenía un aspecto de lo más saludable.

Pero hacía un par de meses, Melanie no había naci do aún. Y la madre de bella, estaba todavía viva, expectante ante el nacimiento de su futura hija. Se iba a tratar del comienzo de una nueva etapa que pondría fin a un triste pasado.

Tan solo hacía tres años, bella era la hija única de unos padres que estaban completamente locos por ella.

Luego, su padre se quitó la vida al comprobar que su negocio había quebrado, dejando a su familia con lo puesto. Para pagar sus deudas, su viuda tuvo que ven der la casa, los muebles, incluso hasta parte de, su ropa. En Londres vivían en Holland Park. Y tuvieron que abandonar aquella zona residencial para instalarse en un piso alquilado del East End.

Renné Swan no se había recuperado después de que el que fuera su esposo durante veinte años se suici dara, dejándola en la miseria. Para colmo, había perdi do a la mayoría de sus amistades. bella había tenido que abandonar el colegio privado al que asistía. De he cho, tuvo que terminar el último curso de educación secundaria en un instituto público. Ella también se quedó sin buena parte de sus amigos.

Aquellas circunstancias contribuyeron a que Renné sintiera por momentos una gran amargura y desilusión. Se vio obligada a ponerse a trabajar. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado la vida entre algodones, no resultó demasiado fácil. Aunque pareciera raro, fue la propia tía Laura quien le consi guió el empleo. Se trataba de un puesto de dependienta y asesora de imagen de unos almacenes de lujo. Su es tilo innato y su exquisito sentido de la estética bien le valieron para ello.

En aquella nueva situación, Renné de mostró ser una señora con clase. Era una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabello castaño que a sus cuarenta y dos años demostró ser una excelente vendedora.

Por eso, cuando su jefa, que se había puesto enfer ma, tuvo que ir de viaje de negocios a Madrid no dudó en enviar a Renne. Una vez en la capital española ten dría que entrevistarse con varios proveedores del sector de la moda.

Lo demás era historia. Cuando ella volvió a casa, bella no podía creerse el cambio que se había opera do en ella. Tenía aspecto de ser feliz y de estar en paz consigo misma. Un par de semanas después ya sabía la razón.

—Estoy embarazada —le había anunciado su ma dre.

Y ocho meses después nació la pequeña Melanie. Era menuda, de piel morena y tenía los cabellos ne gros.

La diferencia entre los suyos y los de su madre y bella que eran tan pálidos, era realmente cómica. Sin embargo, ambas se enamoraron del bebé a primera vista.

Enseguida, se llevaron a Melanie al apartamento de dos habitaciones, cocina empotrada y un único cuarto de baño. Un par de semanas después, Renné volvió al trabajo. Era el mes de agosto y bella estaba de vacaciones en la Universidad; por eso era ella quien se ocupaba del bebé. Ya se encargarían de encontrar a un canguro (así es como se les dice a las cuidadoras de bebes en alguna partes) más adelante. De momento, estaban disfrutando de lo bella que era la vida.

Pero la tragedia se cernió de nuevo sobre sus vidas. Renné sufrió una hemorragia muy grave de la que no se recuperarí se quedó no solo com pletamente conmocionada, sino sin medios econó micos.

En el exterior, sonó el claxon de un coche. La tía Laura consultó su reloj y frunció el ceño.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo ella—. Santo cielo, ¿no puedes dejar a esa niña quieta y escucharme un rato?

Como quejándose de su reproche, la niña lanzó un gemido. Bella le acarició instintivamente la mejilla sonrosada y una ola de cariño la inundó por completo.

Aquello no era justo. No podía ser justo que le ocu rrieran tantas tragedias. Quería conservar a Melanie. Quería que su madre estuviese de nuevo con ella. Y su padre también. Ojalá que su vida volviera a ser como cuando era más joven.

—¿Qué opciones tengo? —preguntó bella al borde de las lágrimas.

A su espalda, la tía sonrió pensando que por fin es taba entrando en razón.

—Existen listas de espera llenas de padres que te estarían muy agradecidos si tú...

— ¡No quiero que nadie me agradezca nada! —ex clamó bella, fulminándola con la mirada.

— No —contestó Laura, comprendiendo que era mejor cambiar de estrategia—. Es gente que quiere darle un hogar a la niña. Una familia que la colmará de cariño, seguridad y todo lo que eso implica.

«Pero yo no tendría lugar en esa vida», pensó bella llena de desolación. Trató de imaginarse unos brazos extraños que acunasen, alimentasen y quisiesen a su hermana. Ella sintió que le invadía la desesperación y a continuación se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Se puede hacer de forma muy discreta —conti nuó la tía Laura—. Algunas agencias privadas solo aceptan a lo mejor de la sociedad. Sería el tipo de fami lia que le daría a Melanie todo lo necesario para hacer la feliz el resto de su vida. Vale la pena planteárselo, al menos en beneficio de la niña.

En beneficio de la niña..., la astuta ejecutiva del mayor banco europeo estaba jugando su baza.

—Podrías volver a la Universidad y terminar la ca rrera —prosiguió Laura—. Estaría dispuesta a ayudarte para ello, pero no para esto.

Y la tía dirigió una mirada por el apartamento destartalado.

—No permitiré que destroces dos vidas, cuando las dos os merecéis mucho más... —siguió diciendo la eje cutiva.

—Pensaré en ello —murmuró bella. Pero nada más pronunciar esas palabras notó como se le desgarraba el corazón.

—Está bien —respondió la tía—. Mientras tanto, me pondré en contacto con varias agencias...

El claxon del coche sonó otra vez, interrumpiéndola. Laura miró a su sobrina y se impacientó viendo la desolación que se revelaba ya en su rostro. Abrió el bolso y sacó una billetera de piel.

—Mira, te dejo esto —dijo ella poniendo un fajo de billetes sobre el brazo del sofá—. Te resultará útil hasta que nos volvamos a ver dentro de dos días. Espero que para entonces, hayas tomado una decisión.

—Gracias —repuso bella, mirando el dinero. Sin embargo, las dos sabían que no estaba siendo sincera.

—Claire, trata de pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón —le sugirió Laura, al despedirse.

Por fin, la tía salió del apartamento, dejando a bella atónita ante la cantidad de dinero que le había dejado.

Eran las monedas de Judas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven. Porque eso era lo que significa ba el dinero: el precio de la traición a nuestros seres queridos.

Con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, bella extendió y alcanzó el manojo de billetes. Trató de averiguar a cuánto ascendía la traición en aquellos momentos.

Pero no había terminado de contar los billetes cuando cayó al suelo algo que la hizo abrir la puerta de inmediato.

* * *

**_hola:_**

**_ Primero que nada: este no es un fic mio, es una adaptacón de un libro que lleva el mismo nombre de mi fic, escrito por michelle reid (que es una escritora casi tan buena como la meyer), que personalmente me encanta y recomiendo ampliamente.  
_**

**_segundo: está demás decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a la autora de la saga crepusculo, sthepenie meyer. _**

** _y tercero: se que sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, y personalmente, y si afan de alabarme, me parece que me quedo bien (le hice algunas modificaciones menores al original (aparte de los nombres).) pero no se que opinaran uds, y me encantaria saberlo, así que ¿me dejarian un rewiew plis?siiiiiiiiiiiiii porfis :(_.**

** _ bue xau cuidense muxo y dejenme saber si les gusto el fic._**

**_ xau xau_**

**_ ale_**


	2. Chapter 2

El apartamento estaba en el primer piso. Se lanzó escaleras abajo y atravesó el portal. Soltó un par de ju ramentos que habrían hecho sonrojar a su madre de es tar viva. bella iba persiguiendo a la tía Laura con el fajo de billetes y una tarjeta de crédito oro apretados en el puño de la mano.

Al salir a la calle, notó como el viento frío del norte le azotaba la cara. Solo llevaba la blusa y por eso tenía frío, pero se quedó mirando por donde se había ido su tía.

Se trataba de una calle estrecha pero con mucho trá fico. Las casas eran de estilo Victoriano y en sus días de apogeo fueron sin duda muy elegantes. Pero ahora, se habían convertido en viviendas compartidas por varios inquilinos.

Había coches aparcados en ambas aceras. Eran vie jos y baratos y definían perfectamente a sus propietarios. Por eso, el lujoso automóvil de la tía Laura desta caba tanto. Estaba a punto de arrancar, justo enfrente de bella.

— ¡Tía Laura! —exclamó ella, tratando de captar su atención.

Pero el viento acalló su voz y, a continuación, la tía entró en el coche y este aceleró.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bella se abalanzó sobre el automóvil para interceptarlo antes de que fuera dema siado tarde.

Lo que ocurrió luego pasó tan deprisa que todo que dó sumido en un mar de ruido y confusión. Bella fue consciente del sonido de un insistente claxon, situación que recordaría hasta el último día de su vida. Del mis mo modo que recordaría la camioneta que se lanzó contra ella sin lograr frenar a tiempo.

Sonó un frenazo y luego se esparció un olor a neu máticos chamuscados por todas partes. La gente que pasaba por allí comenzó a gritar para advertirla de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Notó un porrazo, pero no sintió dolor en absoluto.

Inmediatamente después, se vio tumbada en el sue lo y un desconocido se inclinó sobre ella. Mientras tan to, por detrás alguien balbuceaba algo de modo in sistentemente.

—Se tiró encima de la camioneta —decía otro hom bre—. No pude hacer otra cosa. Se tiró encima de mí...

¿Acaso se refería a ella? bella se quedó desconcer tada.

—No se mueva —le ordenó una voz pausada.

Bella detectó un acento extranjero, notó su tono aterciopelado y sonrió.

—De acuerdo —accedió ella.

Parecía tan fácil. Seguía sin sentir dolor. Solo tenía la sensación de estar flotando.

— ¿Voy a morir? —preguntó bella con curiosidad.

—No, mientras yo esté aquí para evitarlo —contes tó el extraño.

De nuevo, ella sonrió. ¡Qué arrogante era aquel tipo! De pronto, bella notó como le ponía la mano so bre su hombro, mientras le pasaba la otra por el resto del cuerpo, como si tuviera perfecto derecho a hacerlo.

—Me duele el pecho —confesó ella, tratando de calmarse a sí misma.

Pero él no pareció entenderla.

— ¿Alguien ha llamado a una ambulancia? —gritó el hombre.

Bella no sabía a quien se dirigía pero tampoco le importaba mucho. De pronto, oyó unos pasos apresura dos.

—Lo he visto —adujo la voz, sin aliento—. No puedo creer que se haya tirado al coche de ese modo. Era su tía. Bella se sumió en el desconsuelo.

— ¿Le duele? —preguntó el hombre con preocupa ción.

Le estaba tocando la muñeca derecha y sí, le dolía mucho.

Vio unas deportivas italianas y oyó la voz de su tía.

— ¿Qué diablos te ha hecho abalanzarte así contra mi coche?

Bella levantó la muñeca herida y abrió, los dedos con esfuerzo. En su mano se encontraban no solo un montón de billetes sino también la tarjeta de crédito.

—Te dejaste esto —explicó ella—. Pensé que po drías necesitarlo...

Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio mientras todos miraban la tarjeta.

— ¿Conoce a esta chica? —Le preguntó incisiva mente el desconocido a Laura—. ¿Es la sobrina a la que ha ido a visitar esta mañana?

—Sí —asintió Laura Cavell con tan mala gana, que bella no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

¿Cómo podía avergonzarse de un miembro de su fa milia? La joven se sintió desolada, pero aún así le ali vió ver que ya no era el centro de la atención.

—Mire, señor Cullen —dijo con cierta ansie dad Laura, cosa poco frecuente en ella—. Si quiere de jar la cuestión en mis manos todavía puede alcanzar el vuelo con destino a Madrid.

Fue entonces cuando Bella fue consciente de que el desconocido alto y pálido no era otro que el jefe de la tía Laura. Se trataba de un magnate de gran relevan cia. No era algo casual, que la tía Laura se hubiera puesto nerviosa.

—Creí que le había dicho que no se moviera —le reprendió el hombre a bella.

—Estoy bien, de verdad... —mintió ella—. No hay motivo para que pierda usted su avión. Me voy a poner de pie ahora mismo.

—Más vale que se quede donde está hasta que ven ga la ambulancia y vean lo que le pasa.

Bella no tenía la mínima intención de ir al hospital. Entonces, la tía Laura se encargaría de librarse de Melanie.

—Oh, no... —recordó ella mientras trataba de po nerse de pie.

Había dejado al bebé en el apartamento.

Tenía la cabeza cargada, los hombros rígidos y sen tía náuseas.

— ¿Dónde cree que va? —le preguntó el desconoci do, agachándose.

—Me tengo que ir —murmuró Bella a duras penas.

Dándose cuenta de la gente que se había acercado, dio unos pasos y luego se acordó del dinero y la tarjeta de cré dito. Aquello era la causa de todo lo que había ocurrido...

—Toma, es tuya —le dijo a su tía delante de todo el mundo.

Laura recogió el dinero y la tarjeta de crédito, real mente violenta.

Bella dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que el desconocido se dirigía a su encuentro.

—Gracias por su ayuda —le comunicó ella y luego comenzó a caminar.

Pero se dio cuenta de que el hombre iba en mangas de camisa.

No llevaba la chaqueta...

Desconcertada, Bella vio que la prenda reposaba en plena calzada.

—Oh, lo siento —exclamó ella, intentando agachar se para recogerla.

Pero el hombre fue más rápido y en un solo movi miento se hizo con ella.

—Lo siento mucho —se excusó bella una vez más.

Él apenas reparó en ello.

—Así está mejor —afirmó el desconocido, ponién dole la chaqueta a Claire sobre los hombros—. Lo ne cesita más que yo en estos momentos. Está temblando.

—Pero... —murmuró bella y después sintió un mareo.

La muñeca le dolía, apenas podía respirar y su ca beza estaba a punto de estallar. De pronto fue conscien te del corro de gente que la estaba mirando.

Bella notó que un brazo la tomó por los hombros.

—Vamos —dijo con tranquilidad el jefe de su tía—. Dígame donde vive y la ayudaré a volver a casa.

—No es necesario, de verdad... — se resistió Bella.

—Sí lo es, se lo aseguro —insistió el hombre—. No pienso dejarla sola hasta que esté seguro de que la ha visto un médico.

¡Era realmente curioso que el desconocido se toma se tanto interés! A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lá grimas, sin saber exactamente por qué.

—Pero si ni siquiera fue su coche el que me golpeó —exclamó ella, sollozando y emitiendo una protesta al mismo tiempo.

—No, fue mi camioneta la culpable —repuso una voz masculina—. ¿Está usted segura de que se encuen tra bien?

—Sí, de verdad —sostuvo bella con una leve son risa—. Solo estoy un poco aturdida. He sido una estú pida, siento mucho lo ocurrido.

—Está bien —concluyó el conductor de la camio neta, aliviado por poderse marchar sin más complica ciones.

Bella se sintió mareada de nuevo. El brazo que la estaba sosteniendo por los hombros la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Vaya usted delante, señorita Cavell —ordenó el banquero con voz grave.

Callada como una muerta, Laura Cavell caminó ha cia el apartamento y se introdujo en él. El magnate y bella lo hicieron tras ella. La tía iba a detestarla por mostrarle a su jefe una casa en tan malas condiciones

—No tiene por qué tomarse tantas molestias — murmuró bella incómodamente—. Estoy bien.

—No, no lo está —repuso el hombre—. Tiene la muñeca derecha herida, una brecha en la cabeza que debe ser examinada. Y al respirar jadea, lo que indica que debe tener alguna costilla rota.

Bella cerró los ojos. ¿Cuándo iban a terminar tantas desgracias?

No era cuestión de planteárselo, porque las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, bella, entró primero. Allí estaba la tía Laura, puesta delante del ten dedero procurando ocultarlo con verdadero celo. Aque llo hizo sonreír a bella, lo que no ocurría desde hacía varios meses.

Pero su sentido del humor desapareció al compro bar que el jefe de su tía estaba contemplando el desor den del apartamento. Él era un hombre rico y en la ca lle le esperaba una limusina en la que podía viajar con todo lujo. Llevaba ropa hecha a la medida y no cabía duda de que poseería una serie de residencias, a cual más señorial. Y en esos momentos, aquel hombre se encontraba en la casa más modesta que habría visto en su vida.

Bella se sintió avergonzada. Tampoco sabía muy bien por qué: al fin y al cabo se trataba de un extraño.

Sin embargo, se volvió para observar la expresión de desagrado que reflejaba aquel rostro tan atractivo.

Bella se sintió molesta.

Como para humillarla aún más, del otro lado de la habitación se oyó un suave gorgoteo.

Entonces, Bella se quitó a toda prisa la chaqueta del desconocido y se la tiró bruscamente.

Él se quedó perplejo.

—No tenía por qué haber venido —le gritó ella—. Es más, preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó su tía, furiosa.

—Me importa un bledo —sostuvo ella—. Lo único que quiero es que os vayáis de aquí.

Cruzó la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cuna de Melanie. La niña estaba durmiendo tranqui lamente.

Súbitamente, a Bella le brotaron las lágrimas. Cuando se inclinó para ver al bebé, se dio cuenta de que le dolían la muñeca y las costillas.

Se hizo el silencio. Aún no se habían marchado y ella empezó a notar un temblor acalorado por todo el cuerpo.

—Por favor, váyanse —les rogó.

A continuación, Bella se desmayó.

Puede que el hombre lo viera venir. El caso es que, él la recogió en sus brazos a medida que la cabeza y las piernas de bella perdían fuerza. Finalmente, se oyó una sirena de ambulancia.

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**Aquí esta el segundo cap, grax por los rewiew, eso me dice que el fic realmente les gusto y eso realmente me dice muxo.**_

_**Muxas gracias y espero más rewiew**_

_**Xau xau**_

_**ale**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ella no tuvo certeza de lo que ocurrió a continua ción. Solo recordaba el viaje en la ambulancia en com pañía del jefe de su tía, que llevaba en sus brazos a Me lanie.

La que no estaba era la tía Laura.

—Vendrá más tarde —repuso el desconocido, cuan do bella preguntó por ella—. Tenía que atender unos asuntos urgentes.

Bella frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué no se ocupaba él de sus propios asuntos urgentes. Pero enton ces llegaron al hospital y a ella la llevaron directamente al servicio de rayos-x.

Los médicos le dijeron a Bella que tenía una contu sión en las costillas. El hueso escafoides de la muñeca estaba fracturado y se lo tendrían que es cayolar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Melanie? —preguntó ella cuando vio que el personal médico de la ambulancia desaparecía—. ¿Cómo me las voy a arreglar con el bra zo escayolado? ¿Dónde está la tía Laura?

—Si quiere que venga, vendrá —le dijo una voz grave que empezaba a serle muy familiar.

Bella había imaginado que una vez ingresada en el hospital, el jefe de su tía se marcharía. Pero para su sorpresa, pudo comprobar que había permanecido con ella todo el tiempo.

—No —respondió bella, compulsivamente.

No es que le importara donde estuviese su tía pero tenía que saber qué era de ella y lo que iba a hacer con Melanie.

—No deje que me quite al bebé —le rogó bella al desconocido.

—Le prometo que eso no ocurrirá —dijo la voz gra ve.

Eso es lo último que recordó bella. No supo si el hombre estuvo con ella a partir de entonces.

Cuando ella recuperó la conciencia, se vio en una cama de hospital con el brazo escayolado y un cabestri llo. Comprobó que le habían dejado sueltos el pulgar y los otros dedos. Aún así, bella sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser capaz de ocuparse de una niña de dos meses.

Y la fractura iba a tardar ocho semanas en soldarse.

Ocho semanas...

Con un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse que aquello era solo una pesadilla.

— ¿Preocupándose de nuevo? —preguntó la voz grave.

Los ojos de bella se abrieron al notar la caricia de una mano. Era el jefe de su tía, el importante mag nate de la banca.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó el hombre educadamente.

—Un poco aturdida —contestó bella con una mueca. El hombre sacudió su oscura cabellera.

—Necesita cierto tiempo para recuperarse de la anestesia —le aconsejó—. Cuando se haya repuesto podrá marcharse a casa.

Volver a casa... ¡Sonaba tan bien! Tanto que inme diatamente se sentó e intentó ponerse de pie. Fue en tonces cuando se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba su ropa. Los vaqueros tenían manchas de polvo y alqui trán y la camisa había perdido la mitad de los botones.

Con razón el hombre la había tapado con su cha queta. Pero al fin y al cabo, era normal que tuviera ese aspecto después de un día tan ajetreado. Sin embargo, aquel desconocido que la estaba observando penetrantemente, tenía un aspecto impecable. Y eso que se había pasado el día rescatando a damas en apuros y be bés abandonados...

— ¿Dónde está Melanie? —preguntó bella de pronto.

Se sentía culpable de haber olvidado a su hermana con tanta facilidad.

Por primera vez, el hombre pareció enfurecerse.

—Había imaginado que confiaría en mí para poner en buenas manos a su hija —dijo él con cierta im paciencia.

— ¿Por qué? —le desafió bella—. ¿Solo porque mi tía Laura trabaja para usted?

La espalda robusta del magnate se puso rígida. Y aquel movimiento le afectó a ella de inmediato.

—El hecho de que me haya recogido de la calle y me haya traído hasta aquí en vez de haberse marchado a Milán no le otorga mi confianza —exclamó bella, poniéndose de pie temblorosamente.

—Madrid —la corrigió ausentemente el banquero. ¡Como si eso tuviese mucha importancia!

—No lo conozco de nada —continuó bella—. Pero podría ser perfectamente uno de esos tipos raros que se aprovechan de las mujeres jóvenes e inocentes en situaciones difíciles.

Lo que acababa de decirle era algo realmente duro. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por ella a lo largo del día. El hombre frunció el ceño, y bella se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante.

Ella iba a disculparse, pero el magnate la interrum pió.

—Debe de ser muy joven, seguro que no tiene más de dieciocho años. Y está claro que está en apuros. Cualquiera que la vea puede darse cuenta de que las ojeras y la cara de cansancio no se deben a un leve accidente de tráfico. Pero lo que no creo es que sea una criatura inocente, habiendo dado a luz a una niña, seño rita Swan. Es completamente imposible.

Era evidente que el hombre había cometido dos errores. El primero al pensar que solo tenía dieciocho años. Y el segundo creyendo que Melanie era su hija.

La tía Laura no se había molestado en darle ninguna explicación. Entonces, ¿quién se creía que era juzgan do de ese modo a las personas?

—No tengo dieciocho años, tengo veintiuno — sostuvo bella furiosa—. Y Melanie no es mi hija... es mi hermana. Nuestra madre murió dos semanas después del parto. Y si usted no hubiera mandado a mi tía a solucionar asuntos urgentemente, ella misma se lo estaría explicando todo. Por lo tanto, por favor no me insulte. Si soy inocente o no, no es algo de su incumbencia.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, se abrió la puer ta y apareció una enfermera con Melanie en brazos.

—Oh, veo que está despierta —comentó la mujer sonriendo, ajena al enrarecido ambiente.

Se acercó a la cama y depositó suavemente al bebé en el regazo de bella.

—Le hemos dado el biberón, la hemos cambiado el pañal y sobre todo la hemos estado mimando —prosi guió la enfermera—. Por lo tanto, no tiene que preocu parse por su bienestar en las próximas horas.

—Gracias —murmuró bella educadamente—. Han sido ustedes muy amables.

—No hay de qué —respondió la enfermera—. Cuando se encuentre bien puede abandonar el hospital.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta y dejando tras de sí el ambiente hostil de antes.

Como bella no podía hablar ni apenas respirar, se entretuvo comprobando como estaba la pequeña. Como la enfermera le había asegurado, Melanie estaba encan tada. Bella le acarició su suave mejilla con la mano iz quierda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre de pronto—. Por... el altercado de hace unos instantes. No tenía nin gún derecho a hacer comentarios sobre su vida o su comportamiento moral. Me siento avergonzado.

Bella aceptó sus disculpas asintiendo con la cabe za.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó ella—. Quiero de cir, ¿cómo se llama? Es ridículo pensar que llevamos todo el día juntos y todavía no sabemos como nos lla mamos.

— ¿Tu tía nunca te ha hablado mí?

—Solo me ha dicho que trabajaba con el presidente de un banco mercantil.

El hombre pareció desconcertado por sus palabras.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen—se presentó él.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, pero ahora era menos hostil. Sin embargo, no resultaba menos embarazoso. Era todo muy raro, como si fuera un sueño.

Luego, él se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cama.

—Quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos —sugirió el hombre finalmente.

—Oh, sí —contestó bella, dispuesta a sujetar al bebé con el brazo sano. Pero él se anticipó.

—Yo la llevaré —insistió el hombre, tratando de no herir sus sentimientos—. Puede que te venga bien lle var otra vez mi chaqueta. Está oscureciendo y hace frío fuera...

Bella asintió y él se quitó la prenda y se la puso so bre los hombros. Tomando a Melanie en brazos, el hombre sin más palabras acompañó a bella a la salida del hospital.

Como muy bien decía él, hacía frío. Sin embargo, tras un par de segundos apareció su coche del que salió un chófer uniformado.

Saludó al banquero con el sombrero y abrió la puer ta trasera invitando a entrar a bella.

Una vez acomodada, tardó unos instantes en recu perar el aliento por el esfuerzo que aquello había su puesto para sus costillas contusionadas. Entonces fue consciente del lujo que la rodeaba: la tapicería de cuero y toda la parafernalia de mandos y aparatos de teleco municaciones.

Era todo muy Edward Cullen, se dijo a sí misma bella, mientras su acompañante se sentaba a su lado, sin Melanie

—No te preocupes por la niña —dijo Edward anti cipándose a su preocupación—. Está perfectamente.

Y alzando la ventanilla que dividía el compartimen to de los pasajeros con el del conductor, bella se incli nó con cuidado. Allí estaba Melanie, sentada en un asiento de coche especial para bebés al lado del chófer sonriente.

¿Habían comprado un asiento de coche exclusiva mente para Melanie?

—No deberías haberte molestado —repuso bella—. Ya has hecho bastantes cosas por mí.

—No tiene importancia —comentó Edward, mien tras elevaba la ceja de nuevo.

Bella estaba acomodándose en su sitio cuando la asaltó una idea.

—El asiento no es nuevo, ¿no es cierto? —adujo ella—. Se lo habéis pedido prestado a alguien, ¿verdad?

«¡Ojalá lo hayáis pedido prestado!», pensó bella fervientemente.

La mirada que le dirigió Edward fue toda una respuesta.

—Pero, ¡menudo gasto! —exclamó bella—. No voy a poder pagártelo.

—No esperaba que me lo pagaras —sostuvo el.

Era evidente que para él ese gasto no suponía nin gún esfuerzo económico. Y como si le aburriera hablar del tema, el hombre miró por la ventana como se desli zaba el coche por la calle.

Pero bella no se iba a dar por vencida.

—Le diré a. mi tía que te devuelva el dinero —insis tió ella.

—Olvídalo —dijo Edward.

—Pero no quiero olvidarlo —estalló bella—. De testo que me mantengan.

Con arrogancia, Edward ignoró sus palabras.

—Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad —le sugirió el hombre—. El asiento ya está comprado, cualquier discusión es inútil.

Bella se dispuso a abrocharse el cinturón, con la cabeza baja. Nunca nadie la había intimidado tanto en su vida, ni siquiera la tía Laura.

—No puedo permitirlo —exclamó ella al cabo de unos segundos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con un gesto lleno de gracia, Edward se inclinó y tomó el cierre de la mano temblorosa de bella y con cuidado de no lastimarla lo enganchó correctamente.

Cuando Edward levantó la mirada, vio que ella es taba llorando y dio un suspiro.

—No te molestes por mi forma de actuar. No estoy acostumbrado a dar explicaciones sobre lo que hago. La culpa es mía...

—Sí, pero no deberías haber comprado...

—Lo hecho, hecho está —adujo Edward, tratando de dominar su impaciencia.

Con un tono más suave prosiguió, cambiando de tema.

— ¿Cómo está tu muñeca?

Bella se miró la escayola y notó un dolor persisten te alrededor del pulgar.

—Bien, gracias —mintió ella.

Le dolían terriblemente el brazo, la cabeza y las costillas. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Estaba tan agotada que se habría quedado durmiendo durante todo un año. Pero no iba a poder dormir. Tendría que ocu parse de la niña con la escayola y todo.

La sugerencia de la tía Laura le estaba tentando por momentos. De pronto abrió los ojos espantada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward alarmado.

—Nada —respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Cómo le iba a contar que la alta ejecutiva que trabajaba con él estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de su propia sobrina antes que a ayudarla? La tía Laura era mala, una mala persona.

Bella se sorprendió de haber barajado de nuevo la idea de dejar a Melanie en adopción.

Las ojeras de su rostro se volvieron más pronuncia das: los problemas seguían cerniéndose sobre su futuro.

Entonces bella empezó a pensar en otras cosas. De pronto fue consciente de que la zona de Londres que estaban recorriendo le resultaba familiar. Ella había vi vido allí hacía unos tres años.

Pero aquello estaba realmente lejos del East End en el que vivía ahora. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward Cullen que la miraba ansiosamente.

—Por aquí no se va a mi apartamento —comentó bella obviamente.

Los ojos verdes de el no pestañearon.

—No —respondió él—. Vamos a mi casa.

Su casa... Bella trató de poner en funcionamiento el sistema de alarma de su cerebro.

—Entonces, el chófer te va a dejar a ti primero, ¿no es cierto? —adujo ella.

—Vamos todos juntos a casa —repuso Edward.

—Pero, ¿para qué? —preguntó bella—. ¿Acaso estará mi tía allí?

Edward la miró a los ojos unos instantes sin contes tar. Bella se fijó en que el hombre era realmente atrac tivo. Tenía unos rasgos marcados y una piel muy boni ta. Era una pena que estuviera cubierto siempre de una fría máscara de indiferencia...

Luego ella pestañeó y se dio cuenta de que no la ha bía respondido. Se encontró con que Edward era ple namente consciente de sus pensamientos. Y lo peor era que no le importaban en absoluto.

No es que fuera distante, sino que estaba encantado de serlo. Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

De pronto, el coche se paró.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Edward inclinán dose para desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad

De inmediato, bella notó cómo se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco tratando de separarse de su contacto.

—No tengas miedo —le susurró él al oído—. No debes temer nada de mí.

— ¿No? —repuso bella.

Ella deseó que aquello fuera posible. Una hora antes lo habría podido creer. Pero ahora, aquel hom bre había logrado alterarla, produciéndole cierto ma lestar.

Carslile, el chófer, abrió la puerta y le ofreció su ayuda para salir. Sintiéndose confusa ignoró tercamente su ofrecimiento y bajó del vehículo por sus propios medios. Aquello le costó caro: súbitamente sintió todo tipo de dolores y tuvo que asirse al maletero para no caer.

Podía reconocer esa calle y los alrededores. Ese lu gar se encontraba varias calles más arriba de la residencia donde solía vivir cuando vivía su padre. No obstan te, aquella parte de Holland Park era mil veces más dis tinguida.

Por lo menos, ya sabía donde estaba si tenía que sa lir corriendo. Con ese consuelo, observó como el chó fer sacaba a Melanie de su asiento y se la entregaba a Edward.

El bebé estaba feliz, envuelto en una mantilla que le había tejido amorosamente su madre durante el emba razo. Sin saber por qué y en ese preciso momento, sin tió un ataque de posesividad. Entonces arrancó a la niña de los brazos del hombre.

Puede que él notara su resentimiento porque se vol vió y dijo:

— ¿Estás bien?

«No», pensó bella, «no estoy bien. Quiero que me des a mi hermana y que podamos marcharnos a casa. Porque mi instinto me dice que no me fíe de ti».

Tía Laura..., tía Laura... le canturreaba el cerebro a bella, tratando de usarla como excusa por estar en aquella casa.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada abrió la puerta una señora delgada con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. Tenía el cabello color caramelo. En cuanto vio a Melanie soltó un grito de alegría y se puso a batir palmas antes de recibir al bebé.

—Es Esme, mi ama de llaves —le informó Edward mientras dejaba a la cría en brazos de la mujer—. Como verás, está encantada de cuidar a Mela nie, mientras estés aquí.

—Pero... —bella comenzó a protestar.

El ama de llaves empezó a hablar en griego y se di rigió con la niña hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Habitualmente tiene muy buenos modales, no como hoy! —comentó Edward secamente.

Luego, el magnate invitó a bella a entrar en la mansión.

El interior era aproximadamente como se lo había imaginado ella. Era un lugar amplio y cálido, decorado con una mezcla de estilos clásico y moderno.

Unas manos diestras retiraron la chaqueta de sus hombros. Bella miró a su alrededor.

—Gracias —murmuró, a pesar suyo, puesto que sin la prenda se encontraba incómoda.

Cuando atravesó el vestíbulo deseó con toda su alma encontrar a la tía Laura en el salón contiguo.

El estudio de Edward era realmente acogedor, con el fuego encendido en la chimenea y las paredes forradas con madera de roble. Paseó la mirada por toda la estancia, pero no había ni rastro de la tía Laura.

Tras bella la puerta se cerró. Ella se lanzó contra Edward.

— ¿Dónde está mi tía?

—Yo nunca te dije que tu tía estaría aquí —repuso él echando chispas con la mirada.

El despacho estaba presidido por una mesa perfec tamente ordenada.

Pero bella no estaba segura de lo que había dicho realmente. No obstante, había tenido la sensación de que se la encontraría allí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos has traído aquí? —le pre guntó ella desconcertada.

Bella estaba de pie junto a su escritorio y se ha bía puesto a manejar un ordenador portátil. Dejó de mi rar la pantalla para fijar sus ojos en los de bella. A ella se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Pensé que era algo evidente —repuso él, volvien do su mirada al portátil—. Estás hecha una pena, fran camente. Y no puedes ocuparte de ti misma y menos aún de un bebé. Por eso te quedarás aquí conmigo.

—Pero, yo no quiero quedarme —exclamó bella horrorizada.

—No era consciente de que tuvieses otra opción —prosiguió Edward.

Pero, ¿quién se creía que era?

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —repuso bella—. Ya nos las arreglaremos. Mi tía...

—Tu tía —la interrumpió Edward—, está fuera del país. Y además, los dos sabemos muy bien que sería capaz de romperte la otra muñeca antes de ser tu don cella. Por eso, creo que lo mejor es dejarla fuera de jue go. ¿No te parece?

Fuera del país, y fuera de juego...

—Pero, ¡eres tú quien decide si va o viene! —con cluyó ella confusamente.

Edward ni siquiera se dignó a darle una contesta ción. Dejó de interesarse por lo que aparecía en la pan talla del ordenador portátil y lo cerró de golpe. Concen tró su atención en lo que estaba diciendo bella.

Ella aún estaba de pie, con semblante pálido y per plejo. Edward dio un suspiro.

—Veamos... —comentó él—. ¿Por qué no nos sen tamos? Y además voy a llamar a la cocina para que te traigan algo de comer y beber. Llevo toda la tarde conti go y lo único que has tomado es un par de sorbos de agua.

Pero bella no tenía la intención de aceptar nada de ese hombre hasta saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

Sin embargo, estaba sedienta y tenía frío y en aquel momento sería capaz de matar a alguien por llevarse algo al estómago.

—Una taza de té me sentará bien —accedió final mente—, por favor...

Entonces, como había cedido ante un capricho, tuvo que ceder ante el siguiente. Mientras Edward hablaba por teléfono, bella se acomodó en uno de los asientos de terciopelo rojo que estaban situados ante el fuego de la chimenea. Al sentarse le había dolido todo el cuerpo. De pronto le apeteció como nunca tomar un largo baño con sales aromáticas.

Pero eso no iba a ser posible, se dijo a sí misma mi rando la escayola del brazo. Los médicos le habían aconsejado que no se mojara y que para bañarse la cu briera con un plástico.

Mientras notaba lo cómodo que era el asiento de ter ciopelo, se quedó pensando en que iba a necesitar ayuda para hacerlo. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para desvestirse, la varse y secarse? ¿Cómo iba a llevar a cabo todos esos ac tos cotidianos tan insignificantes hasta entonces?

—Isabella... — la llamó una voz grave.

Ella abrió los ojos. Puede que se hubiera quedado dormida. No estaba segura. Lo único que sabía era que por fin estaba cómoda y caliente. Cuando volvió la mi rada se encontró con unos insondables ojos verdes.

—Siento molestarte pero Esme necesita saber cómo le preparas el biberón a Melanie —dijo Edward.

¿El biberón de Melanie...? ¡Cielo santo! Se había vuelto a olvidar del pobre bebé otra vez.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso de pie.

— ¡Aaah! —exclamó bella sintiendo el dolor reco rrerle los huesos.

Entonces, Edward acudió en su ayuda. Con sus fi nos dedos ciñó la cintura de la joven y la sujetó mien tras ella se recuperaba después del intenso dolor.

— ¡Cabezota! —murmuró él, furioso.

—Calla, por favor —replicó ella, quejándose por su respuesta inoportuna.

A continuación, se hizo el silencio. Lo único que se oyó fue la lucha de bella con su propio cuerpo. Cuan do por fin se sentó, estaba exhausta como una flor marchita. Se quedó quieta unos instantes, hasta que fue consciente de otras cosas. Como la firmeza del pecho de Edward bajo su mejilla, haciendo de almohada. O lo delgada que era su cintura a la que se agarró con la mano sana. Era un hombre alto, cálido e increíblemente fuerte. Su cuerpo atlético desprendía un delicado aroma a especias, que resultaba de lo más embriagador.

—No deberías responderme —gruñó Edward. Entonces se desató la tormenta.

—Ya estoy bien —sostuvo bella, deshaciéndose de su ayuda.

Edward la dejó ir quedándose a la zaga por si vol vía a hacer una estupidez.

—El biberón de Melanie... —repitió ella—. No tengo biberones, ni tetinas, ni leche en polvo. Necesito ir a casa.

—Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitas —le aseguró Edward.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Claire vio venir otra dis cusión.

—No me digas que has comprado todo tipo de com plementos necesarios para un bebé cuando adquiriste el asiento de coche para Melanie... —prosiguió bella con un profundo suspiro.

Edward no se dignó a contestarla.

—Te llevaré a la cocina para que le des instruccio nes a Esme —repuso él.

Bella pensó que hablar con ese hombre era como tratar con un tanque acorazado. Pasaba por encima de cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en su camino.

—Vayamos —accedió ella, otorgándole la pequeña victoria.

Todo fuera por el bien de Melanie, pensó Bella mientras caminaban hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

La cocina era como el sueño de toda ama de casa Estaba amueblada toda de madera y tenía baldosas de cerámica en el suelo. Había varios pucheros que des prendían un olor de lo más estimulante para el estóma go hambriento de bella.

Junto a la cocina había una mujer de su misma edad aproximadamente. A sus pies estaba Melanie en una cuna de viaje. Cuando bella se acercó para ver a la niña, ella se retiró silenciosamente.

Melanie estaba bien despierta, observándolo todo a su alrededor. La habían cambiado y llevaba puesto un nuevo pijama de color rosa pálido, que ponía en evi dencia su piel y sus cabellos morenos.

No había nada en ella que recordara a su madre, pensó tristemente bella, cuyos ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. No podía evitar esa reacción cuando se acor daba de la muerte de su madre.

—Por favor, necesito tomarla en mis brazos —pidió bella a Edward—. ¿Puedes dármela?

Su sentido común le impidió agacharse y sujetar al bebé por sí misma.

—Por supuesto —respondió él. Y con suma agilidad se inclinó y tomó a la niña para entregársela a su hermana. — ¿Podrás con ella? —Preguntó Edward—. No de berías poner peso sobre las costillas.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Decidió sentarse en una silla y apoyar luego el bebé contra la mesa de la cocina.

En efecto, Melanie se instaló en su regazo de ese modo. Al verla así, bella dio un profundo suspiro y acercó su cara a la mejilla aterciopelada del bebé.

Ante esa escena, era evidente que bella quería con locura a aquella niña.

Y Edward Cullen no estaba ciego. Sin em bargo, estaba observando a la hermana mayor de forma sorprendente.

Parecía estar enfadado, sí, pura y simplemente enfa dado.

— ¡Ah, ya está usted aquí! —exclamó Esme al ver a Bella, cuando entraba en la habitación.

Al verla con Melanie en sus brazos, el ama de lla ves esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

—Usted quiere a la niña —prosiguió Esme, expo niendo un hecho incuestionable—. Eso está muy bien, porque es un verdadero ángel. Me ha robado el corazón.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo since ra, por la forma en que estaba mirando a Melanie.

—Pero no estará contenta conmigo si no le doy el biberón en seguida —continuó Esme—. Por favor, explíqueme como lo hace usted. Mi hija Alice la sosten drá mientras tanto.

Cuando bella salió de la cocina, convencida de que Melanie estaba en buenas manos, había tomado una de cisión.

Fue en busca de su anfitrión. Lo encontró sentado en el despacho tecleando el portátil que estaba sobre la mesa y atendiendo el teléfono al mismo tiempo.

Como ya había oscurecido, las cortinas de raso rojo estaban cerradas. Varios puntos de luz estratégicamente dispuestos no llegaban a empañar el brillo del fuego en la chimenea.

Cuando Edward alzó la mirada y la divisó, bella se dio cuenta de que el ambiente del estudio había real zado el tono mediterráneo de su piel y había suavizado los ángulos de sus facciones. Parecía más joven... y menos intimidante que cuando le vio por primera vez.

—He pensado que me voy a quedar —le anunció bella.

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**Primero que nada les pido disculpas por no subir cap ayer, es que la u en donde estudio esta de aniversario y ayer era el ultimo plazo para entregar la obra social (una de las pruebas q teníamos q hacer) y estuvimos corriendo de aquí para allá prácticamente toda la tarde (y algunas hrs. de la mañana) y eso no me dio tiempo para subir cap. En compensación por eso subiré los 2 ahora y con bono extra (más largos).**_

_**Segundo: Gracias por los rewiew, me alegran el día (aunque no sean muchos), lo importante es que hay, aunque estoy completamente segura que me llegaran más a medida que siga subiendo (se que si se leyeran el libro antes se arruinaría el suspenso del fic, pero si quieren leerlo pueden hacerlo, se llama la novia del millonario (como el fic) y su autora es Michelle Reid.) **_

_**Tercero: yulibar: ahora me asegure de cambiar todos los nombres y juntar las palabras separadas así q debería verse bien.**_

___** : subo cap todos los días (menos los domingos, no tengo acceso a Internet ese día)**_

_**bue y a todas la otra q deja rewiew muxas grax por ellos.**_

_**Subo enseguida el otro cap**_

_**Xau xau**_

_**ale**_


	4. Chapter 4

Por el bien de Melanie —había añadido ella, aún sabiendo que iba a resultar hosca.

—Entonces te enseñaré tu habitación —dijo Edward, poniéndose en pie ágilmente.

—No es necesario —sostuvo bella—. Alice va a hacerlo en unos instantes. Pero necesito algunas cosas de mi apartamento. Ropa limpia y cosas así...

Ella notó como Edward se fijaba en el estado de su ropa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Bella se sentía como un trapo viejo.

—Le diré a Alice que escriba en una lista lo que necesitas y que su padre vaya a por ello —repuso Edward.

Estaba claro que era muy diplomático, siguió pen sando bella al oírle hablar en aquel tono neutro.

—Gracias —murmuró ella educadamente—. Pero, ¿quién es su padre?

—Carslile, el chófer —añadió Edward levantándose de la mesa—. Toda la familia vive en el piso de arriba.

Edward se había acercado a bella, y eso la había puesto nerviosa sin saber muy bien por qué. De pronto se paró frente a ella, le tomó la barbilla con la mano y la alzó arrogantemente. Bella se vio obligada a mirar lo. Entonces supo por qué sus terminaciones nerviosas le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

A bella le gustaba que su piel estuviera en con tacto con la del hombre. Eso quería decir que se sentía sexualmente atraída por él, aunque le costara admitir lo.

—Deja de tenerme miedo —le ordenó Edward, descubriendo temor en los ojos de bella.

—No te tengo miedo —contestó ella, alejándose de su mano, no obstante.

El hombre suspiró profundamente y se alejó a su vez, no sin cierta irritación en la mirada.

—Tengo las llaves de tu casa —anunció Edward con calma.

Ella se quedó atónita porque se había olvidado por completo de ellas. Andreas se giró y le dirigió una de sus miradas insondables.

—Cuando ibas en la ambulancia camino del hospi tal, le dije a Carslile que dejara bien cerrado el aparta mento.

—Entonces, si tienes mis llaves no me extrañaría que me hubieses trasladado todo mi hogar a tu man sión... —estalló Bella.

Ella estaba haciendo alusión al nuevo guardarropa de su hermana, además de otros aditamentos propios de los bebés.

Edward se puso rígido como si le hubiera alcanza do con el dardo de su réplica.

—No habría sido tan mal educado como para sacar cualquier cosa sin tu permiso —le informó él altiva mente—. Sería como si te hubiese robado.

—Seguro que no tendrías ningún reparo en ello — respondió bella.

El rostro de Edward estaba lleno de ira.

—Sí, os robé a las dos —admitió finalmente—. Por el bien de las dos, teniendo en cuenta que no podéis valeros por vosotras mismas. Bueno, es mejor que termi nemos con esta conversación. Es una pérdida de tiem po y tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

El tono de Edward le había hecho sentirse como una niña difícil que acaba de ser regañada severamente por un adulto. Sin más palabras, bella dio media vuel ta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No, por favor... —dijo la voz grave muy cerca de su oído.

—No, ¿qué? —lo interrogó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward no contestó. No obstante, puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta impidiéndola salir.

La hizo volverse y bella se encontró mirando de nuevo a la pechera de su inmaculada camisa.

Ello lo oyó suspirar y deseó no resultar tan patética. Era humillante estar a punto de llorar constantemente.

—No va a funcionar —prosiguió bella sofocadamente.

—Aunque discutamos —dijo Edward sin el menor rastro de irritación—, eso no quiere decir que no poda mos llevarnos bien. Lo único que significa es que so mos dos personas con un carácter muy fuerte y que siempre queremos tener razón.

A bella le daba la impresión de que era él que se había salido con la suya durante todo el día. Lo que de jaba claro hasta que punto ella era fuerte.

—Bueno, pero trata de ser menos arrogante —le aconsejó ella, alejándose de Edward—. Así, quizá po dremos acabar sin devorarnos el uno al otro.

Luego, bella abrió la puerta y salió, contenta de ha ber pronunciado la última palabra. Apenas podía creer que Edward lo hubiese dejado caer.

Alice le enseñó sus habitaciones. La suite estaba decorada en tonos azulados y verdosos. El amplio cuar to de baño era de color blanco y estaba provisto de todo tipo de cosméticos. También tenía un vestidor con estanterías y armarios hechos a la medida.

Bella se quedó pensando lo ridícula que resultaría su ropa en aquel entorno tan elegante. Luego se puso a pensar en qué parte del dormitorio instalaría la cuna de Melanie.

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a serle im posible ocuparse de su hermana. ¡Si no podía sujetar un biberón, ni una tetina! Tendrían que ocuparse de ella Esme o su hija.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Melanie? —le preguntó a Alice, que estaba esperando a que le hiciera la lista de cosas que necesitaba.

¡Pero, si ni siquiera podía escribir en un papel! Ten dría que dictársela a Alice.

Con voz tímida y pausada, Alice intervino.

—Mamá sugiere, si le parece bien, que puede dor mir junto a mi cama.

Por la noche, estarían separadas no solo por una ha bitación sino por un piso entero. Bella se encontraba perdida, como en un barco sin timón.

En un momento confeccionaron la lista. Al fin y al cabo, solo necesitaba algo de ropa limpia y varios artí culos de higiene. Cuando Alice se fue a buscar a su padre, a bella le asaltó otra idea que la dejó paraliza da. La hija del ama de llaves, acostumbrada a aquella mansión, se daría cuenta del destartalado entorno en el que convivían bella y su hermana

«Pero, ¡ay, bella Swan! El orgullo es un mal de haber caído en aquella trampa. ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección hacía varios años, cuando perdió a todas sus amistades, su casa e incluso parte de la ropa que la cubría?

Bella divisó un albornoz blanco colgando de la puerta del cuarto de baño y decidió usarlo. Entonces comenzó a quitarse la ropa sucia: fue una lucha deses perada. Al instante, bella se sintió avergonzada

Deseaba que Alice volviera pronto, porque no po dría ponerse ninguna prenda hasta que ella volviera Se quedó así desnuda en medio de la habitación, y vio su reflejo en un espejo de tamaño natural.

La imagen que pudo observar la dejó paralizada.

Parecía como si le acabasen de dar una paliza. El corte en la cabeza no tenía demasiado mal aspecto comparado con la hinchazón que le deformaba la cabe za. A un lado del tórax, en la parte baja de las costillas, estaba llena de cardenales.

Pero eso no era todo, desgraciadamente. El resto te nía que ver con su estado interior. Estaba en un estado lamentable, y eso lo habría podido constatar el hombre que se encontraba en el piso de abajo. Sintió un escalo frío por todo el cuerpo.

¿Cuánto peso habría perdido desde que su madre murió?

Hacía dos meses tenía una figura espléndida: esbel ta y musculosa y no flaca y huesuda como en ese mo mento. Incluso sus pechos, que habitualmente eran pe queños y turgentes, parecían caídos.

Y su pelo... Con la mano sana se tocó los mecho nes lacios que enmarcaban su rostro escuálido y triste.

¿Qué había hecho consigo misma? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Ella solía ser una persona feliz, alegre, siempre sonriente. Tenía un pelo y una piel llenos de vida y un cuerpo atlético y en forma. Y no ese ser ojeroso y demacrado al que parecía que le acababan de dar una paliza.

De pronto, bella sintió la necesidad de ponerse en el rincón donde había puesto la ropa sucia.

A continuación, viéndose la camisa destrozada y los vaqueros manchados, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Aquello era realmente cómico.

Finalmente, consiguió ducharse y lavarse el pelo, sacando el brazo escayolado por la mampara. Se en contraba limpia, fresca y olía muy bien. Estaba mucho mejor, sobre todo, porque lo había hecho ella sola.

Animada por el éxito obtenido, decidió secarse con el albornoz, en vez de rozar sus costillas con una toalla. Lo único que no pudo conseguir fue anudar el cinturón del albornoz. Al fin y al cabo aquello era algo sin im portancia comparado con los obstáculos que había teni do que salvar. Por eso, tal cual, fue al dormitorio a por una toalla para secarse la cabeza. De pronto, se quedó clavada en mitad de la habitación.

— ¡Oh!

La exclamación la había dejado sin respiración. Ha bía hecho que el hombre diera media vuelta y la divisa ra de frente. Durante unos instantes interminables, nin guno de los dos se movió.

Entonces el hombre habló.

— ¡Por Dios santo! No tienes por qué sobresaltarte al verme llegar. No voy a violarte. Aunque no estaría mal que te cerraras el albornoz.

Bella se quedó mirando la prenda y se deshizo de la toalla para tratar de unir desesperadamente los dos frentes de la prenda. Finalmente, los sujetó con la mu ñeca escayolada.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que antes de entrar hay que llamar a la puerta? —le preguntó ella, llena de malestar.

—He llamado —contestó Edward—, pero como no he recibido contestación he pasado pensando que tal vez estabas durmiendo.

—Pues todavía mejor... —comentó bella—. ¿No te parece impropio entrar en la habitación de una invi tada cuando está durmiendo?

Si la intención de bella era hacerle sentirse incó modo, no lo consiguió. Lo que hizo Edward fue alzar arrogantemente la cabeza y mirarla como si fuera ella quien tuviera que excusarse.

Luego él lanzó un suspiro lleno de impaciencia.

—Todo esto es tan estúpido —murmuró Edward, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Bella retrocedió con cautela. — ¡Ya basta! —exclamó él, tomando los dos cabos del cinturón del albornoz y tirando de ellos firmemen te, para hacerla avanzar.

Luego la mantuvo paralizada y se quedó observán dola con la mirada turbia.

Bella concluyó que estaba lleno de cólera. Pero ha bía algo más tras aquella expresión que había consegui do alterarla con tanta evidencia, sin saber por qué.

A continuación, Edward se inclinó sobre ella. Bella pensó que la iba a besar y esbozó una protesta al mismo tiempo que el corazón se le aceleraba.

Lo que había hecho era hacerle un nudo al cinturón. Bella se sentía como si estuviera participando en una carrera de alta velocidad, y hubiera perdido el control de sus emociones. En vez de sentirse ligera y etérea, de pronto se sintió mareada y muy relajada.

Fue entonces cuando él la besó.

Y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo. La sensación de dejadez que había experimentado, le había impedido defenderse. De ese modo, las bocas de ambos se habían unido con una precisión que la había dejado sin aliento.

Unos labios suaves, cálidos y experimentados se habían fusionado con los de bella. Sus ojos castaños lle nos de sorpresa se habían adentrado en el profundo abismo verde de los del hombre. Ella no pudo evitar sumergir todo su ser en aquel pozo insondable.

Luego, Edward se fue. Del mismo modo abrupto que había iniciado el contacto, se retiró.

—Ahora si que tienes que tener miedo —dijo él, y se dirigió a grandes zancadas al otro lado de la habita ción.

Se hizo un profundo silencio.

Ella estaba atónita y él todavía furioso.

Porque, era obvio que lo que había impulsado a Edward a besarla era la cólera. Bella era consciente de ello. Había sido un beso para castigarla, no para atemo rizarla. Ya le había advertido varias veces a lo largo del día que él solía reaccionar mal antes los desafíos.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, te sacaré los ojos —dijo ella temblorosamente.

—¿Antes o después de exponer tu cuerpo a la vista?

Bella pensó que aquel hombre era el mismo diablo. Si no le temblaran tanto las piernas le sacaría los ojos en ese mismo instante.

A continuación, bella se quedó pensando en la sensación que le había producido aquella mirada pro funda y oscura. Se estremeció. No quería volver a caer en la trampa nunca más.

Entonces ella se puso a mirar a su alrededor, tratan do de recordar lo que estaba haciendo cuando él la sor prendió.

Vio la toalla tirada en la moqueta azul, y compren dió que la había usado para secarse el pelo. Sabiendo que el hecho de recogerla estaba más allá de sus posibi lidades, la dejó en el suelo. Se dirigió hacia el tocador donde había divisado antes un cepillo.

Edward estaba dándole la espalda, junto a un bello mueble que ocultaba una televisión y un sofisticado equipo de música.

Bella pensó que no faltaba de nada en aquella habi tación y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo.

—¿Para qué has venido? —le preguntó ella ponien do fin a tanto silencio—. Supongo que tendrás algún motivo para estar aquí.

Él se dio la vuelta, mostrándose distante, como un hombre en lo alto de una montaña. Bella sonrió ante lo absurdo de la imagen.

Era evidente que Edward no tenía la intención de disculparse. Entonces, bella sonrió una vez más.

Edward lo vio y frunció el ceño. Aquella reacción era algo parecido al sonrojo en las mujeres. Fascinada por aquel descubrimiento, bella se fijó aún más en su expresión mientras trataba de guardar la compostura.

Siendo consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Edward dio un suspiro.

—¿Cómo van las costillas? —le preguntó a su invi tada.

bella notó como cambiaba de tema, y le contestó.

—Me duelen.

—¿Y la muñeca? —prosiguió Edward.

—También —respondió ella con una mueca.

—Entonces, quizá esto te sirva de algo —adujo él, mostrándole un bote de analgésicos—. Venía a traérte los.

Se giró hacia el mueble de la televisión y depositó allí el medicamento.

—¿Dónde está tu cabestrillo? —continuó diciendo Edward

—Lo he debido de dejar en el cuarto de baño — contestó bella, dejando el cepillo y poniendo en una posición más cómoda la escayola con la mano sana. Sin decir una palabra, Edward se dirigió hacia el aseo, con el semblante lleno de dignidad. Volvió al dor mitorio con una versión moderna de lo que es un ca bestrillo.

—¿Puedo ponértelo? —preguntó el hombre no sin cierto sarcasmo.

Ella asintió y él se le acercó. Bella estaba sentada en el tocador y Edward le puso el cabestrillo alrededor del cuello.

—Ni siquiera te has mojado la escayola —comentó el hombre.

—Es que soy una chica muy lista —repuso bella.

—Pero en algunas ocasiones puedes ser ingenua e imprudente.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacer comentarios sobre mí si solo me conoces de un día? —le preguntó bella, ha ciendo una mueca de dolor y lanzando un gemido mientras él le colocaba la mano herida en el cabestrillo.

Luego, Edward alzó la mirada. La miró con aque llos ojos penetrantes y claros y tan peligrosos. Pero no estaba enfadado, sino preocupado.

—¿Cuánto te duele exactamente? —le preguntó a bella.

Ella habría contestado que mucho pero dio una res puesta más comedida.

—Un poco.

A continuación, bella no pudo evitar estremecerse.

La furia se apoderó del hombre.

—¿Dónde te duele? Dime la verdad.

—Por todas partes —confesó finalmente ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Maldiciendo levemente, bella se fue al cuarto de baño y trajo un vaso lleno de agua. Tomó los analgésicos y abrió el frasco. Sacó dos cápsulas y se las ofreció en silencio a bella, que se las tomó con un sorbo de agua.

Una lágrima estaba resbalando por su mejilla. Iba a limpiársela, pero Edward se anticipó secándosela con el pulgar, mientras rodeaba la cabeza de bella con sus brazos.

Y lo peor de todo era que ella deseaba estar entre esos cálidos brazos y sollozar a gusto, apoyando la frente contra su pecho.

— ¡Ni siquiera puedo ponerme en pie! —confesó bella desesperadamente—. Tengo todos los huesos rí gidos.

Entonces, Edward la hizo levantarse y la abrazó. Aunque aquello le dolió terriblemente, a Bella no le importó.

—Soy un ser de lo más patético —prosiguió ella, sollozando.

Edward la condujo hacia la cama.

—Estás herida y en estado de conmoción —dijo él—. Además, estás agotada: lo que quiere decir que tienes derecho a ser patética.

Ante ese comentario, bella dejó de llorar y se puso a reír.

Con mucho cuidado, Edward la extendió en la cama y la tapo con el edredón. Aunque todavía estaba serio, a bella le agradó ver su rostro.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó ella súbita mente.

Él permaneció en calma como tomando fuerza para responder. La miró a los ojos e hizo una mueca.

—Soy muy mayor... Ahora, descansa y deja que te hagan efecto los analgésicos. Cenaremos dentro de dos horas. Para entonces, Alice ya habrá traído tus cosas. Puedes cenar conmigo o sola en tu habitación, como prefieras.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se marchó. Era como si se hubiera apagado una hoguera de pronto. Aunque, bella tampoco sabía por qué comparaba a aquel hom bre tan frío con una hoguera.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el cap que había prometido, gracias por los comentarios en el cap anterior.

Y una pregunta ¿debí haber dejado hasta le escena del beso o esta bien que la hubiera continuado?

Agradeceria que alguien me respondiera eso, por que me queda la sensación que arruine un poco el cap, pero como se supone que tenia que ser largo, bue uds entienden.

Bue xau xau

Ale

Pd: grax por los rewiew

ale


	5. Chapter 5

Bella bajó a cenar al comedor.

Por una parte, por que no quería ser una molestia para aquella gente. Y por otra, porque estaba deseando ver a Melanie. Esme se había encargado de darle el biberón y de bañarla mientras su hija desempaquetaba las cosas de Bella. Esta decidió ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta am plia de color negro, lo suficientemente cómoda como para que no le molestara la escayola al ponérsela.

Alice la guió hasta el salón: estaba decorado en to nos verdosos y dorados. En la chimenea había otro fue go encendido y sonaba música clásica.

Allí estaba Edward, vestido con una camisa azul pálido y unos pantalones de color gris que le sentaban de maravilla. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a bella fue que tenía a Melanie en brazos.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —le dijo él a su invitada.

—Sí, me encuentro mejor —asintió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

De pronto, se acordó del beso que le había dado él hacía unos instantes. Bella tuvo que desviar la mirada porque se estaba sonrojando.

—¿Qué tal se ha portado? —preguntó la invitada con cierta ansiedad.

—Como un ángel, según me ha dicho Esme, que está loca con el bebé —respondió Edward—. Y no la culpo por ello.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero, viendo cómo miraba a la niña.

—Está despierta —repuso Edward—. ¿Quieres to marla en brazos?

—Oh, sí, por favor —contestó Bella.

Solo ella podía saber lo que significaba volver a te ner a Melanie a su lado. Desde que había muerto su madre, no se había separado de ella ni un momento.

—Si te sientas y te pones cómoda la puedes poner en tu regazo —le sugirió Edward.

Bella no se lo pensó dos veces. Se instaló en una elegante butaca y tomó al bebé.

En cuanto Melanie reconoció a Bella su boca dimi nuta esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te ha reconocido —dijo Edward asombrado.

—Por supuesto, soy su madre adoptiva —adujo bella—. ¿No es cierto, pequeña?

Entonces, olvidando por completo a Edward Cullen, la invitada se dedicó a jugar con el bebé, mientras la niña seguía los juegos de su hermana ma yor atentamente.

La cena fue muy agradable. No fue nada especial: consistió en arroz blanco con tiras de pollo frito. Bella fue perfectamente capaz de comerlo utilizando solo una mano.

Edward tomó vino de color rojo oscuro, pero bella prefirió beber agua. Charlaron tranquilamente. Mejor dicho, charló ella largo y tendido sobre su vida, anima da por las preguntas que le formulaba su acompañante.

Terminaron de cenar y bella no quiso tomar postre. Ambos se instalaron en el salón. Fue entonces cuando le formuló a Edward la pregunta que había tenido en la punta de la lengua todo el día.

¿Solo habían estado juntos un día? Ante tal consta tación, bella se quedó sorprendida. Le daba la sensa ción de que había convivido con aquel enigmático des conocido toda una vida.

—¿Por qué mandaste a mi tía al extranjero? —le in terrogó ella.

Sentado en una de las butacas, Edward jugó distraídamente con la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, mientras estudiaba el semblante de bella.

—Estaba muy unida a ti y a tu madre, ¿verdad? — dijo él, evitando la contestación con una nueva pregun ta.

Sin embargo, bella le respondió.

—Nunca se llevaron bien. Mi madre era...

Bella temió emitir una crítica hacia aquella persona a quien adoraba, pero lo cierto era que se trataba de algo de dominio público.

—... un poco frivola —prosiguió ella—. La tía Laura era la hermana mayor: mucho más fuerte... y mucho menos guapa. La gente estaba deseosa de mi mar a mi madre.

Bella se quedó pensando que incluso ella lo había hecho.

—A la tía Laura le habría gustado ser como mi ma dre —continuó bella—. No obstante, es una feminista convencida con un gran talento para los negocios y sabe utilizarlo.

Edward asintió sin decir una palabra, alentándola a seguir.

—Ella no tiene tiempo para sentimentalismos. La tía Laura piensa que cuando algo va mal hay que solu cionarlo o deshacerse de ello para empezar de nuevo desde cero.

—¿Y en qué parte estáis incluidas Melanie y tú?

—Ella quiere que deje a Melanie en adopción; ex plícame tú a qué categoría corresponde eso —adujo bella cínicamente.

—Deduzco por tu respuesta que todavía no sabes si seguir su consejo o no —repuso Edward.

«¡Qué tipo tan sagaz!», pensó bella, constatando que había dado en el blanco.

—¿Por qué no tratas de contestar a mi pregunta para variar? —le sugirió ella llena de furia—. Dime, ¿por qué la enviaste al extranjero si era evidente que yo la iba a necesitar?

—No necesito contestar a la pregunta —respondió Edward con calma—, porque ya lo has hecho tú por mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —continuó bella, fruncien do el ceño.

Esta vez, tampoco mostró mucho interés en respon derla. Ella lo estaba estudiando mientras observaba la copa de vino. Parecía como si estuviese sopesando va rias opciones.

Bella se preguntó cuales serían esas opciones, in mersa en un mar de confusión. ¡Si ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba leyendo el pensamiento a aquel hombre! Ella estaba esperando a que Edward se pronunciara de alguna manera, llena de ira y frustración.

Entonces fue cuando él le anunció:

—Tengo que hacerte una propuesta-. Y Edward se puso en pie. Estaba claro que ya había tomado una decisión. —Pero, es mejor que pasemos a mi despacho antes de continuar —prosiguió el hombre—. Quiero que es temos a solas y Esme y Alice pueden pasar por el sa lón en cualquier momento.

Dio media vuelta y se introdujo a grandes zancadas en su despacho, esperando que bella lo siguiera. Ella accedió pero se mostró muy tensa, tanto como cuando apenas lo conocía.

Cuando bella le alcanzó estaba en el centro de su estudio, junto a un aparador de roble antiguo. En la su perficie reposaba una bandeja con botellas de licor.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward seleccionó una de ellas y se sirvió una copa.

Era evidente que necesitaba algo más fuerte que el vino para exponerle esa propuesta. Mientras esperaba sus palabras, a bella le palpitó el corazón a toda velo cidad.

—Envié a tu tía al extranjero en viaje de negocios porque quería mantenerla lo más lejos posible de ti — arguyó Edward.

Bella se quedó atónita.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué querrías hacer una cosa así?

Edward no contestó de inmediato. En vez de eso, bebió un sorbo de licor, añadiendo más tensión aún.

Aquella tensión era extraña, estaba henchida de una turbia sensación, que incomodaba hasta al mismo Edward. A Bella le dio la impresión de que a pesar de haber tomado una decisión aún se encontraba luchando consigo mismo

—Tengo un problema personal que puede causarme muchas molestias —dijo finalmente—. No obstante, he encontrado una solución práctica. Pero requiere la pre sencia de una esposa y una hija en mi vida. Ya que te he conocido hoy y he visto como y donde vives, se me ocurre que puedes ser una buena candidata...

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Bella, completamente perdida.

Edward se dedicó a agitar ligeramente la copa de licor haciendo una pequeña mueca de esfuerzo.

—Para ser mí esposa.

Y levantando la vista, y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

—Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, Isabella.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo:**_

_**Si ya se que esta más corta que los caps anteriores, es que quise agregarle algo de suspenso, aun me veo tentada a seguir la parte que le falta a este cap (por que lo dividí en 2) pero no lo haré por que eso las hará estar pendiente de mi fic y así tendré más rewiew (jajajaja (risa malévola) sip. Soy mala jajajaja).**_

_**Bue ya cumplí con el cap del día, nos leemos mañana.**_

_**Xau xau**_

_**Ale.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A pedido del publico subo cap hoy (no pensaba subir xq me llego materia y muxas tareas de un viaje y estoy muy ocupada, pero leyendo sus rewiew cambie de opinión) espero q les guste.**_

_**Cap 6**_

¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —repitió ella sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Luego, Bella pensó que había oído mal y se puso a reír. Pero se arrepintió de ello porque no quería resultar cruel con Edward que estaba de lo más tirante. Pero Bella se dio cuenta que iba en serio y las pier nas se pusieron a temblarle. Tuvo que sentarse en uno de los asientos.

—Por favor, no me malinterpretes —dijo él, recu perando su dignidad altiva—. No me estoy refiriendo a una relación íntima, sino solo a una boda de compromi so, si te parece bien. Tan solo guardaríamos las apa riencias, pero nada más...

Nada de relaciones íntimas, se repitió a sí misma re cordando de inmediato la boca que se había fusionado con la suya.

—Por supuesto, me aseguraré de que el trato sea beneficioso para ti —prosiguió Edward fríamente—. Las ventajas de ser la esposa de un hombre adinerado son obvias. No tiene por qué durar toda la vida. Aun que quiero que quede claro que me convertiré en el pa dre legal de Melanie, si no, no funcionará.

—¿Qué es lo que no funcionará? —preguntó Bella en vano.

—Solo te lo puedo decir si accedes a mi propuesta —repuso Edward—. Pero si se convierte en mi hija le gal, aseguraré su futuro, nombrándola mi única herede ra. Y cuando decidas, si es que eso ocurre, que te has cansado de estar conmigo, te podrás marchar libremen te. Y no lo harás con las manos vacías.

La mente de Bella estaba empezando a desvariar. Era obvio lo que le estaba diciendo aquel hombre, de modo velado. Quería a Melanie, pero si con ella tenía que ir incluida ella, pues también la aceptaba.

—Creo que estás loco —adujo bella. Edward hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. — ¡Pero, si ni siquiera me conoces! —prosiguió ella.

Esta vez él se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre me he fiado de mi primera impresión con la gente —repuso Edward—. Y me gustas, Bella. Admiro el modo en que te has desenvuelto con un bebé y sin ayuda de nadie.

— ¡Claro que tengo ayuda! —exclamó ella, encole rizada.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —dijo Edward, mostrándole un fajo de billetes que tenía en el bolsillo.

Los billetes captaron rápidamente la atención de Bella, que tardó un poco en comprender de qué se tra taba todo aquello.

Al caer en la cuenta, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Es el dinero que me ha prestado hoy la tía Lau ra? —preguntó Bella finalmente.

— Se cayó al suelo cuando te desmayaste en tu apartamento —le explicó Edward—. Lo recogí y lo puse a salvo en mi bolsillo. Hay cien libras exactamen te. Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que te encuen tras y que debes cuatro meses de alquiler, tu tía ha sido tan amable de prestarte la mísera suma de cien libras.

—En efecto, lo que estaba haciendo tu tía —siguió Edward implacable, exponiendo su razonamiento—, era allanar el terreno para convencerte más fácilmente de sus propósitos. Me di cuenta de ello cuando estabas medio en coma. En aquel momento, estaba muy ocupa da tratando de explicarme por qué sus parientes más cercanos vivían en ese estado de miseria.

Bella cerró los ojos al oír sus palabras: él la había herido en lo más vivo.

—Sabías lo que pretendía antes de que te lo contara yo —susurró ella sin aliento.

La mujer se sentía traicionada por Edward a pesar de la amabilidad que había mostrado durante la cena.

Él se dio cuenta de ello.

—Lo siento si esto te ofende, pero quiero que ten gas las ideas claras a la hora de pensar qué es lo que más os conviene a ti y a Melanie —repuso Edward—. Y si tienes que elegir entre dar a la niña en adopción y mi proposición, creo que la segunda opción es la que más te conviene.

—Pero, entonces, lo sabías, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie sofocadamente—. Quiero que me des al bebé ahora mismo. Nos vamos a casa.

El rostro de Edward mostró su irritación.

— ¡No seas tonta! —exclamó él con voz áspera—. Esa no es una buena solución. Volveréis a vivir en la desgracia.

«Soy desgraciada ahora», pensó Bella tristemente.

—Pensé que eras una buena persona —estalló ella llena de desilusión—. Pensé que realmente te importa ba lo que me ocurría a mí. Y, sin embargo, has estado tramando esto desde el principio.

Bella terminó levantando la voz, lo que hizo saltar a Andreas.

—Soy buena persona —adujo él, alterado.

Era evidente que le incomodaba el papel que tenía que interpretar.

La expresión de desprecio de Bella hizo que apare ciera cierta actitud de advertencia en el rostro de Edward. Luego, se relajó un poco y pareció darle permiso a ella para que lo despreciara.

—Puedo ser buena persona —rectificó con voz ron ca, pasándose la mano por los cabellos—. Seré buena persona.

Sus palabras habían sonado a promesa.

Pero no logró convencer a Bella.

—Gracias por tu propuesta, pero no la voy a aceptar —sostuvo ella, e inmediatamente después se dirigió ha cia la puerta altivamente.

—Antes de salir por esa puerta, señorita Swan, ¿no le parece que debería tener en cuenta cómo va a re percutir su decisión en su hermana?

Con esa voz tan comedida, el hombre había logrado que Bella se paralizara.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —murmuró perpleja Bella, mirando el semblante cruel de Edward—. Si necesitas tan urgentemente legar tus bienes a alguien, ¿por qué no intentas crear tu propia familia?

Todo aquello carecía de sentido. Incluso el modo de reaccionar de Edward, que se puso rígido súbitamente.

—Jamás volveré a casarme —repuso él—. Al me nos, no del modo al que tú te refieres.

—¿Has estado casado antes? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí —respondió fríamente él—. Ángela murió hace seis años.

— Oh, lo siento —murmuró Bella, tratando de mostrarse comprensiva.

Pero Edward no quería su compasión.

—No tengo ganas de discutirlo —adujo él, en un tono que impidió cualquier otra pregunta por parte de Bella.

Pero ella se sentía curiosa, realmente curiosa acerca de la mujer a quien él había amado tanto como para no querer volver a casarse. Aunque él le acabara de propo ner matrimonio.

—Pero hay otras maneras de tener hijos sin tener que comprometerse en matrimonio —arguyó Bella—. Las investigaciones médicas han evolucionado mucho en ese sentido, ¿no es verdad?

—no me interesan —adujo Edward, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

Y no dio más explicaciones. Al contrario volvió al tema de antes.

—Quiero que tengas bien en cuenta todo lo que puedes ganar si te casas conmigo —continuó el magna te—. Cuidarás de la niña como si fueras su madre, ro deada de todo tipo de lujos.

No se podía decir que Edward fuera precisamente humilde.

—Piénsalo bien —insistió él—. No tendríais que carecer de nada. Estarías plenamente segura de que Melanie iba a estar bien alimentada y vestida. No ten drías que preocuparte por el alquiler del piso... Al con trario, recibirías todos los meses una cuantiosa suma de dinero que te permitirá adquirir todo lo que quieras.

En este aspecto, sus argumentos se parecían mucho a los de la tía Laura cuando la intentó convencer para que dejara en adopción a su hermana. Edward conti nuó enumerando ventajas.

—Y teniendo en cuenta que todas nuestras casas cuentan con servicio doméstico, no tendrías que ocu parte de las tareas propias del cuidado de un bebé. Po drías emplear todo el tiempo posible en hacer tu volun tad sin tener que sacrificarte por tu hermana.

—Yo no lo veo como un sacrificio —repuso Bella, alzando la barbilla y con los ojos brillantes de indigna ción—. Además, me ofende que tú pienses eso.

—Lo siento —se retractó Edward automáticamen te—. No era esa mi intención.

Era evidente para Bella que aquel tema era demasiado importante para él como para correr el riesgo de ofen derla. Lo que le llevó a formular la pregunta siguiente.

—¿Por qué significa tanto para ti conseguirnos a mí y a Melanie? Podrías salir a la calle y encontrar cientos de mujeres con sus bebés que podrían desempeñar el papel tan bien como nosotras.

—Os quiero a vosotras —repuso Edward simple mente—. ¿Por qué no te preguntas qué es lo que te da tanto miedo de mi proposición?

—Porque es algo impropio —contestó Bella—. Además, soy demasiado joven para desempeñar ese papel.

—¿O quizá soy yo el que sea demasiado viejo? — sugirió él.

Edward era el tipo de hombre que nunca envejece.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Bella—. Y no me des una evasiva como la última vez. En serio, si me voy a plantear tu propuesta, necesito saberlo.

—Treinta y seis —respondió Edward, e hizo una mueca al gesto de sorpresa que esbozó Bella.

Ella suspiró profundamente y se colocó de espaldas a la puerta que estaba cerrada.

—Esto es una locura —adujo Bella, pensando en alto.

Pero lo que realmente era una locura era que estaba empezando a vacilar.

No habría más preocupaciones. No tendría que vivir al día, en un lugar que detestaba, y del que no tenía la menor esperanza de poder dejar por uno mejor... Ade más debía tener en cuenta también a Melanie. Su her mana, a la que no le faltaría de nada en toda su vida, suponiendo que Edward fuera fiel a su palabra.

Todo aquello era muy seductor y mientras lo pensa ba, Bella se frotó el chichón de la cabeza que le empe zaba a doler.

Nada más verlo, Edward se preocupó.

—Está claro que ya has tenido bastante por un día —dijo él con voz grave—. Es mejor que lo dejemos. Retomaremos la cuestión mañana cuando estés más descansada.

Tenía razón... pensó Bella fatigadamente. Sin em bargo, contestó:

—No, no pienso irme a la cama hasta que hayamos aclarado esto.

La joven levantó su mirada cansada y ansiosa.

—Puedes decirme por qué quieres adquirir de este modo una esposa y una hija —prosiguió Bella

Hubo una pausa que rompió Edward con un susu rro.

—¿Estás diciéndome que aceptas mi proposición?

«No va a soltar prenda», se dijo a sí misma Bella.

—Me lo estoy pensando —contestó ella.

—Pues cuando me des una respuesta, yo te daré la mía.

Aquello era ridículo.

—Entonces, hasta mañana —repuso Bella, dando media vuelta para salir.

—Por cierto, me gusta tu pelo —comentó Edward. ¿Su pelo? Inmediatamente, se llevó la mano al ca bello ondulado.

—Tiene un color tan bonito... —prosiguió Edward.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella, sonrojándose ligera mente ante el cumplido inesperado.

—No es ni castaño ni pelirrojo —observó el—. Es una fascinante mezcla de los dos colores... Me pre gunto como estará con la luz del atardecer griego.

—Nunca he estado en Grecia —suspiró Bella en tono melancólico y siendo consciente de que su acom pañante lo estaba captando.

—Te va a encantar —le aseguró Edward mientras se acercaba a ella—.Los días son sofocadamente calurosos pero las noches son agradablemente cálidas. Aunque tendrás que ponerte una crema protectora de los rayos del sol. No obstante, la piel de Melanie lo agradecerá. Sea cual sea la nacionalidad del padre, la niña tiene la auténtica piel morena de los mediterráneos.

—Su padre era español —adujo Bella—. Pero... no me vas a decir que por eso la quieres, ¿verdad? ¿No será por qué tiene el color de piel adecuado para ser tu hija?

Edward sacudió su cobriza cabellera. Estaba tan cerca de Bella que ella podía ver su mirada irónica.

—Teniendo una esposa inglesa, castaña y de piel cla ra, mi hija podría haber sido perfectamente morena.

Desviando la mirada, Bella frunció el ceño. Le irri taba lo enigmático que se ponía Edward para confesar le el motivo por el cual quería casarse con ella.

—Bueno... —murmuró ella elevando ligeramente un hombro y dando media vuelta otra vez—. Yo...

—Mi familia quiere que me case de nuevo para dar le un heredero a mi fortuna.

Se había sincerado tan súbitamente que a Bella le costó entender lo que estaba diciendo. Aquello se aleja ba tanto de la fría imagen de hombre calculador que se había hecho de él.

—Ya han elegido una esposa para mí —continuó Edward—. Y la presión va en aumento porque mi abuela está muy enferma. Quiere tener en sus brazos a su bisnieto antes de morir. Y puesto que soy su único nieto, tengo que concederle su deseo.

—¿Está muy enferma? —preguntó Bella con sua vidad.

—Sí —respondió Edward—. Tiene noventa y dos años y ha sufrido dos apoplejías. No le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Mirando aquellos insondables ojos verdes, Bella comprendió que él la quería enormemente y que le iba a echar mucho de menos. Entonces, sintió una gran compasión por Edward.

—No tengo tiempo para pensar en otras opciones —adujo él—. Por eso cuando apareciste en mi vida, comprendí que se trataba de un golpe de suerte que no podía ignorar. Como ya te he dicho anteriormente, me dejo guiar por mi intuición, y en este caso me dice que los tres podríamos hacer un buen equipo.

Los ojos de ambos se enfrentaron y Bella sintió como si fuera a desfallecer.

—Cuando mi abuela ya no esté con nosotros, po drás marcharte libremente, si es eso lo que deseas... — continuó Edward.

No era cuestión de un compromiso sentimental, es más, aquello omitía totalmente los sentimientos.

—Algo como un trabajo temporal, ¿no? —comen tó Bella.

—En tu caso, sí —asintió Edward—. Sin embargo, Melanie será mi hija a todos los efectos. Ella me im porta, Bella. La necesito.

—Pero, ¿serás capaz de quererla?

—Como a mí mismo durante el resto de mi vida — le aseguró Edward.

Y Bella supo que hablaba en serio por el brillo que tomaron sus verdes ojos.

Ella se quedó pensando que a ella también le gusta ría que alguien le quisiese de ese modo.

—¿Y cuando quiera marcharme, qué pasará con Melanie? —preguntó Bella.

—Se irá contigo, siempre y cuando respetes mis de rechos como padre legal —respondió Edward—. Po dríamos llegar a un buen entendimiento y así poder dis frutar de la niña al máximo por ambas partes. Teniendo en cuenta el bienestar de Melanie, es lo mejor que le puede pasar en la vida, ¿no te parece?

El bienestar de Melanie... Bella ya había oído ha blar de eso con anterioridad, y en boca de alguien que le hizo estremecerse.

—De acuerdo —se oyó decir Bella—. Acepto el trato, por el bien de Melanie.

—Gracias —dijo él—. Te prometo, Bella, que ja más te arrepentirás de tu decisión.

* * *

_**Bue aquí esta el cap 6, ¿se fijaron que cumplí 3 de las peticiones que me hicieron? : di más características de Edward, dije su edad y ahora puedo asegurar no hay espacios entre palabras no nombres mal adaptados (lo leí 2 veces para asegurarme, una mientras veía hasta donde llegaba el cap y otra cuando lo editaba), así que no pueden haber esos errores, si los hay se produjeron mientras se subía el cap por q antes estoy completamente segura que no habían.**_

_**Bueno, ojala que les guste el cap y cualquier mensaje, comentario y/o sugerencia me lo dicen en un rewiew.**_

_**Xau xau nos leemos pronto**_

_**Ale (alma1991)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sin embargo, al día siguiente ya lo había hecho. Cuando bajó la escalera para reunirse con su anfitrión, fue consciente de la siguiente maniobra táctica de Edward Cullen. Se había ido al extranjero en viaje de negocios y no volvería hasta la semana siguiente.

Durante esos frustrantes siete días, Melanie estuvo atendida en todo momento por el cariño y los cuidados de Esme y Alice. Bella no la oyó llorar ni una sola vez.

Con el paso del tiempo, Bella comenzó a sanar. El chichón desapareció y las magulladuras de las costillas se desvanecieron poco a poco. Incluso su estado aními co pareció haber aceptado las nuevas circunstancias de su vida.

Así se encontraba, sentada en la terraza de la parte trasera de la casa meciendo el cochecito de Melanie cuando oyó una voz a su lado.

—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto...

Bella no se dio la vuelta, pero su mano dejó de me cer el coche del bebé. Su corazón dio un brinco y de pronto se sintió tensa y temblorosa.

Por lo menos, ella pudo contestarle con voz firme.

—La semana ha sido muy larga...

—Ah... —repuso él, recorriendo la terraza—. Pen sé que lo mejor era dejarte sola para que te aclararas acerca de tu decisión.

Bella comprobó que estaba admitiendo haberse re tirado, y eso le dio una sensación de paz que aumentó cuando Edward se inclinó para ver a Melanie dentro del coche.

—Está dormida —susurró él.

Pero fue el modo de acariciarla lo que le llegó al alma a Bella.

Edward tomó una silla de la terraza y se sentó a su lado

—¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —le preguntó a ella.

—Mejor.

—¿Y las costillas?

—Cuando me río ya no me duelen —respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

Pero entonces, se arrepintió de haber sonreído, porque de pronto notó un sorprendente cosquilleo en el vientre. Edward estaba delgado y tenía un tono bronceado muy atractivo. Parecía como si acabara de aterrizar de un lugar don de el clima fuera mucho más benigno y soleado que en Inglaterra.

Bella sintió súbitamente la necesidad de tocar su rostro para comprobar lo cálido que resultaba.

—¿Dónde has estado? —acabó preguntando ella, absteniéndose de usar el tacto.

—Estás hablando como si fueras mi esposa —dijo Edward con humor.

Él se quedó observándola unos instantes. En aquel rostro, los rastros del desamparo estaban comenzando a desaparecer. Y la propia Bella era consciente de ello.

—Todavía no lo soy —adujo ella—. Y además, in cluso habría podido cambiar de idea.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Bella se vio tentada de prolongar la agonía del hombre y estuvo a punto de mentirle. Pero al final, pre firió no hacerlo.

—No.

Se hizo el silencio durante varios minutos. El bebé lanzó un gemido y Bella comenzó a mecer el coche de nuevo. Era todo tan normal...

—He estado en Grecia, con mi abuela —anunció Edward.

Por el tono de su voz, Bella supo que las cosas iban mal.

—¿Está peor? —preguntó ella.

—Está apagándose poco a poco —contestó él con una mueca—. Para que tenga la mente ocupada le he encomendado una tarea. Se va a ocupar de organizar nuestra boda. Y lo está haciendo ya...

Bella se estremeció en la silla.

—¿Nuestra boda? —repitió ella—. Pero si creí que le ibas a decir que se trataba de un hecho consumado.

—No —dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza—. No habría resultado tan convincente como la idea que se me ha ocurrido.

—¿Y cuál es esa historia? —sostuvo Bella tratando de no elevar la voz para no despertar a Melanie.

—Que eres joven y muy guapa... —adujo Edward.

¿Guapa? Pero como podía mentir aquel hombre con una facilidad tan sospechosa. Porque ella estaba segura de no ser guapa. Podía resultar atractiva en su mejor momento, pero nada más.

—Le he contado que hemos salido varias veces jun tos a lo largo del último año —arguyó Edward—. Pero que, precisamente porque eras muy joven, yo rompí la relación sin saber que estabas esperando un hijo mío.

Mentira número dos, pensó Edward y de pronto fue consciente de la ciénaga de engaños en la que estaba a punto de caer.

—Sin embargo, no pude olvidarte —continuó Edward—. Por eso me negué a casarme con otra mujer, estando enamorado de ti. Por eso volví contigo, y lo que sigue es obvio.

Por supuesto que lo era, pensó Bella viéndose en el papel de esa trágica joven que se había enamorado del atractivo magnate griego.

—Además, le he dado un nuevo enfoque a nuestra historia con otro fin —prosiguió Edward.

¿Y ahora qué? A Bella se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Y es que tú no estás del todo convencida de que rer casarte conmigo —siguió explicando el magnate—. Teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo piensa, incluida tú, que soy un dictador, nadie va a poner en duda que te has visto obligada a convertirte en mi esposa, por el bien de nuestra hija. Lo que facilitará que nadie mur mure cuando tengas tu propio dormitorio. Yo tendré que ganarme tus afectos mientras tanto.

—Por eso encajará tan bien el hecho de que yo me marche de tu lado —finalizó Bella—. No es una histo ria muy romántica, ¿verdad?

—La vida casi nunca es romántica —dijo fríamente Edward.

Bella se quedó atónita: con unas simples palabras la había dejado repentinamente de piedra.

Bruscamente, Edward se puso de pie.

—Nos vamos a Grecia mañana por la mañana — anunció el magnate—. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer. O sea, que si me disculpas...

Hizo una leve inclinación y se fue.

Perpleja, Bella se preguntó qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se pasó la siguiente media hora repasando la conversación que había mantenido con Edward tra tando de encontrar el motivo de su extraña reacción.

Finalmente, Bella decidió que la que tenía la culpa era la abuela de Edward. Con certeza, él se encontraba muy preocupado por ella.

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su corazón, Bella sabía que no se trataba de eso.

* * *

_**Si, ya se que es cortito, pero si quiero que la trama me resulte como la tenia planeada tiene que ser así, en compensación a eso mañana subiré uno más largo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, esta vez no deberían haber errores ni de ortografías ni de los otros, y ya comprobé que es cuando subo el cap que las palabras se separan, así q me desligo de esa culpa.**_

_Para Merrique Anne__**: en mi fic estoy adaptando a Andreas con Edward (ósea Andreas es Edward)**_

_Y para viviPatCullen:__** actualizo todos los días **_

_**Bue xau xau**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Ale.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta cortito, perdon por eso, pero era necesario para q el sgte resulte, este y el sgte estan dedicados a **__**95**__** que estuvo de cumple el jueves, feliz cumple atrasado, pero por motivos q explico en el sgte cap no pude subir antes, ojala te guste.**_

* * *

Volaron a Atenas en un vuelo privado y después les trasladaron en helicóptero para finalizar el viaje. Resultó todo muy cómodo, una forma de viajar de lo más agradable.

Bella estaba impresionada aunque no quería de mostrarlo. Aún no le había perdonado la fría reacción del día anterior a Edward.

Melanie iba con ellos, lo cual había sorprendido a Bella. Ella se había imaginado que el magnate le en cargaría a Esme que se ocupara del bebé. Ella y su fa milia se habían quedado cerrando la casa de Londres y juntos tomarían un vuelo a última hora del día. Pero lo que más había llamado la atención de Bella era que fuese el propio Edward el que se encargara personal mente de la niña a lo largo del viaje.

A Bella le dio la impresión de que estaba más rela jado que nunca. Quizá un poco callado, pero atento. Bella pensó que se estaba portando así para compensar su anterior actitud.

No obstante, no se había disculpado por ella, ni le había dado ninguna explicación a Bella. Él parecía ser tan voluble que lo mejor era mantener cautela con él.

—Déjame que te ayude... —le ofreció a Bella, to mando el bebé en brazos para que ella pudiera bajar del helicóptero.

Ella solo contaba con una mano buena y además llevaba un traje de chaqueta de lino azul pálido muy ceñido. Por eso, no pudo rechazar el ofrecimiento de Andreas.

Al notar la fuerza de aquel brazo masculino, Bella se estremeció. Y lo peor de todo fue que él lo notó, y esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se llevaba a Melanie fuera del alcance de las hélices.

Bella lanzó un suspiro y lo siguió, sintiéndose a disgusto consigo misma y sobre todo con él. Por su culpa, Bella no había podido dormir en toda la noche y se sentía cansada...

— ¡Oh! —exclamó ella al ver la vista que tenía ante sus ojos.

Entre grandes jardines, se levantaba una mansión de gran belleza arquitectónica. Los muros estaban pinta dos de color crema y las ventanas de blanco. En la fa chada principal, había una galería a lo largo del primer piso. Desde allí se podía disfrutar de una maravillosa vista sobre la terraza del jardín, en la que estaban dis puestos unos asientos de mimbre con almohadones de color azul.

A un lado de la casa, había una impresionante pisci na que brillaba bajo el sol de mediodía. Desde donde se encontraba, Bella pudo ver que hacia la otra parte de la casa había otra piscina, pero esta era cubierta. No podía discernir si había una carretera. Pero sí pudo di visar un camino que llevaba hasta la entrada de la man sión y que estaba bordeado de cipreses.

— ¡Es precioso! —murmuró Bella.

— ¡Menudo elogio! —Exclamó Edward, con cierto sarcasmo—. Estaba empezando a pensar que no te gus taba nada.

Y sin más, el magnate se alejó de ella en dirección a la casa. Con una mueca, Bella lo siguió, dispuesta a perdonarle que hubiera perdido la placidez mostrada durante todo el día.

Edward se situó en la zona sombreada de la terraza y esperó a que Bella lo alcanzara, observando su lento caminar.

Bella notó como la miraba y se sonrojó ligeramen te. Enseguida, apartó la vista. ¿Qué estaría viendo en ella aquel hombre? A lo mejor era que no quería que se acercase a él.

Ella por su parte, veía a un hombre alto, moreno e increíblemente atractivo. Tenía unos ojos verdes muy expresivos que parecían querer co municarle algo a Bella.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía ni idea de qué se podía tratar. El magnate era un verdadero enigma.

Cariñoso y frío. Agradable y cortante. Cercano y distante. Bella se dedicó a enumerar los calificativos que lo definían. Mientras lo hacía, se le iba poniendo un mohín en la expresión que no le gustó en absoluto a Edward. Este se desplazó ligeramente, poniéndose ten so. El bebé se despertó y lloriqueó. Bella se apresuró a atenderlo, con verdadero instinto maternal.

Aunque en realidad su presencia no fue necesaria. Cuando Edward se acercó a verla, Melanie estaba con los ojos abiertos. Abandonando todo rastro de dureza, el hombre le puso su dedo índice en la barbilla.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Bella fue que la niña le sonrió. ¡Ya le reconocía!

— ¡Esas sonrisas se suponen que me pertenecen a mí! —se quejó ella, mientras miraba al bebé por enci ma del brazo de Edward.

Cuando oyó su voz, Melanie se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—Eso está mejor —le dijo entonces Bella sonrien do, sin darse cuenta de la postura en que estaba.

Si lo hubiera hecho, habría podido comprobar lo quieto que se había quedado él. Y como sus ojos soña dores se habían puesto más soñadores aún, contem plando el cabello castaño de Bella.

— ¡Qué imagen tan seductora! —Exclamó sarcásticamente una voz desconocida—. Me gustaría tener mi cámara de fotos. Así tendría una bella imagen de lo que es la armonía familiar...

Dos cabezas se volvieron al mismo tiempo. Una castaña y otra cobriza y cada una con una expresión distin ta. Bella se quedó atónita ante tal ataque; Edward es taba resignado.

—Victoria —la saludó —. Me alegro de verte...

* * *

_**Perdon por lo cortito, pero tenia que ser así para que el sgte resulte (ese es más largo no se preocupen) y en ese dare las explicaciones de por q no habia subido cap.**_

_**Cap dedicado a **__**95 (feliz cumple atrasado.)**_

_**Xau xau**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**ale**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Este cap va dedicado a **__**95 que estubo de cumple el jueves, (los 2 anteriores tambien van dedicados a ti, pero este es el que queria que leyeras) espero que te guste.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

Pero no era para alegrarse. Victoria no era agrada ble y Edward no estaba siendo agradable tampoco. El aire griego se había vuelto gélido y Bella sintió un es calofrío al ver que la mujer se acercaba a ellos.

Era realmente bella. Era alta y delgada, y tenía el ca bello rojizo. Debía de tener unos treinta años. Lle vaba un traje de seda azul y se movía con gracia y ele gancia. En su forma de caminar se veían reflejados el dinero, la clase y la certeza de sentirse alguien especial.

No obstante, lo que tenía cautivada a Bella era su mirada. Si los ojos de Edward podían recordarle a ve ces a trozos de hielo verdes, los de aquella mujer eran de color gris plata.

La nuca de Bella se vio acogida por el mullido contacto de un hombro y notó como su cintura era en trelazada por los dedos de Edward. Ella no llegó a plantearse la idea de soltarse ni un solo momento. Los ojos de plata de aquella mujer estaban clavados en ella.

¿Acaso era un miembro de la familia? ¿Viviría allí?

«Espero que no», pensó Bella con un escalofrío.

—Bella, te presento a mi cuñada Victoria...

¿Su cuñada? Bella lo fulminó con la mirada. Esta ba segura de que Edward le había dicho que era el úni co nieto de la familia.

—Soy viuda —repuso la propia Victoria, aclaran do el enigma, sin ser consciente de ello.

Sin embargo, a Bella no le gustó el tono en que lo dijo.

—¿Acaso soy la primera en darte la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar? —preguntó Victoria con gracia.

—Sí, y te lo agradezco —dijo Bella educadamente.

Victoria extendió su mano alargada y pálida y la de Bella empezó a temblar pensando en el contacto entre ambas.

Pero súbitamente, el contacto fue evitado cuando Victoria descubrió que Bella llevaba el brazo dere cho en cabestrillo.

—Oh, estás herida —observó ella empleando un in glés excelente aunque con un ligero acento. Bella sonrió afectadamente.

—Tuve un accidente —adujo sin más—. Por eso, me temo que no podré...

La mano de Victoria vaciló unos instantes y luego cayó.

Como desviando la atención, Melanie emitió un ge mido que resonó en el ambiente claramente enrarecido. Los ojos de Victoria pasaron de los de Bella a la pe queña, en un silencio suficientemente explícito.

—Se parece a ti, Edward —dijo, emplean do, no obstante, un tono despreocupado.

—Es que es mi hija —explicó el hombre, con el mismo aire desenfadado—. ¿Qué esperabas?

No hubo respuesta, y el silencio se hizo palpable de nuevo.

Luego, Victoria pidió disculpas y se fue hacia otro lado de la casa, moviéndose con elegancia.

— ¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Bella, aliviada por su ausencia—. ¿Qué le ocurre a esa mujer?

Durante unos instantes, Edward no contestó dedi cándose a seguir con la mirada a Tania.

A continuación, el hombre lanzó una carcajada que dejó atónita a Bella.

—Acabas de conocer a la mujer con la cual mi fami lia desearía que me casara —dijo Edward secamente.

—¿La viuda de tu hermano? —preguntó Bella sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los de Bella, poniéndole a esta los pelos de punta. Aquella mira da verde le producía siempre la misma reacción, sin poder evitarlo.

—James era mucho mayor que yo —explicó Edward, ajeno aparentemente a las extrañas sensaciones que experimentaba Bella cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos—. La familia piensa que le debo algo a ella, tras heredar por la muerte de su marido.

—Pera eso es algo de otros tiempos —expuso Bella, luchando por concentrarse en la conversación—. ¿Cuándo murió tu hermano?

De nuevo, el semblante de Edward mostró su dolor. Bella empezó a comprender lo que significaba aquella expresión desolada que él adoptaba con frecuencia.

—Hace aproximadamente un año —respondió él.

Por lo tanto, había perdido a su esposa de la que es taba realmente enamorado hacía seis años y a su her mano hacía bien poco...

—Lo siento —murmuró bella.

—Yo también —respondió Edward con una lúgu bre sonrisa—. Lo echo de menos.

—Te comprendo —asintió Bella.

Edward parpadeó con aire de tristeza y Bella, al observarlo, se quedó sin aliento. De pronto, pillándola completamente desprevenida, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó fogosamente en los labios.

Bella, que estaba completamente relajada, entrea brió los labios y se dejó llevar por el impetuoso impul so del beso.

«No necesito mirar estos ojos y sentir lo que estoy sintiendo», se decía ella mientras las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban haciendo que la sangre corriera ardien do por sus venas. Era algo irresistible. Se trataba del encuentro más apasionado que había vivido ella jamás. Y si, Edward estaba experimentando lo mismo, en tonces no pudo evitar emitir un gemido ahoga do. Bella permanecía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del hombre que se entregó de lleno en un nuevo beso interminable.

Si no hubiera tenido a Melanie en brazos, se habría arrojado sobre ella como un lobo voraz. A continuación, Edward cambió de postura ligeramente. Deslizó la mano que sujetaba el talle de Bella hacia lo alto de su espalda con tanta ansia y fruición que ambos se vieron sumidos en una vorágine inconmensurable de deseo.

Aquello era una locura, se repetía Bella una y otra vez. Se suponía que no iba a ocurrir nada parecido. Ha bían hecho un trato en el que no había lugar para la in timidad.

Nada de intimidad. Pues si eso no era intimidad, entonces, ¿qué es lo que sería? Aún podía oler el sua ve aroma de su colonia de hombre que la envolvía por completo.

Incluso sus costillas magulladas no se atrevían a quejarse por el contacto con el pecho de Edward. El corazón de Bella palpitaba salvajemente, demasiado ocupado combatiendo el feroz ataque que le estaba in fringiendo el hombre.

Entonces, Edward gimió de nuevo y al cabo de un instante soltó a Bella, que se tambaleó desorientada. Tenía las piernas de plomo y los ojos llenos de niebla. Ella comenzó a dar tumbos alejándose de la terraza.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó él con voz ronca, lo que la hizo inmovilizarse.

—No sé... —contestó Bella sinceramente, sin pen sar en lo estúpida que podía resultar.

Ella tuvo ganas de que la tierra se la tragase para no tener que enfrentarse a él.

Aunque sabía muy bien lo que se encontraría, un granuja que se había apropiado de un beso suyo.

Un granuja, que estaba acunando en sus brazos a un bebé... Bella soltó una carcajada que resonó en la quietud de la tarde.

Sin embargo, no actuó como un granuja cuando le dijo:

—Vuelve conmigo, bella. Aquí estás a salvo, crée me...

A salvo, se repitió ella. Entonces de sus ojos brota ron las lágrimas. Se las secó y tomó aire antes de dar media vuelta.

Bella no lo miró a los ojos, porque entonces no pa raría de temblar. Entonces, fue él quien se acercó a ella. Bella se vio inmersa en un mar de deseo que le impi dió articular palabra.

Edward debió de entenderlo y mantuvo el silencio. Ella fue consciente de la facilidad que tenía para leerle el pensamiento.

Aquello la convertía en un ser patéticamente transparente, se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaban los dos a lo largo de la terraza. Trató desesperadamente de sacar algún tema de conversación para hacer como si el beso no hubiera tenido lugar. Y lo encontró cuan do oyó el sonido de un coche que le recordó a Victoria.

—¿Victoria vive en esta casa? —preguntó ella.

—Tiene su propio apartamento en Atenas —contes tó Edward—. Pero viene a ver a mi abuela muy a me nudo. Bella, escúchame...

—Oh, sí —le cortó ella, consciente de que iba a ha cer algún comentario acerca del maldito beso que no querría oír—. Entonces no tendré que estar pendiente de que me apuñale por la espalda.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia una amplia escalera pinta da de blanco con los muros de color crema. Daba a un rellano que tenía una galería. Todo aquello era real mente señorial.

La mente de Bella se paralizó cuando de pronto se vio observada por toda una fila de rostros expectantes y sonrientes.

Ella se preguntó con qué la sorprenderían a conti nuación, mientras se dedicaba a contemplar a los em pleados de la casa. Las mujeres llevaban un uniforme de color rosa y los hombres iban vestidos con pantalo nes oscuros y camisas blancas.

Bella recordó súbitamente los últimos aconteci mientos.

—¿Crees que nos habrán visto? —le preguntó a Edward, muerta de vergüenza.

—Si lo han hecho ya no tendremos que elaborar nuestro plan.

Entonces fue cuando Bella se dio cuenta del signi ficado del beso. Formaba parte de la trama que se había inventado Edward. En realidad, no había sido algo instintivo sino lo más apropiado para hacer como si su unión fuese auténtica.

Se sintió engañada, o peor aún, utilizada.

—Y ahora, ¿podemos terminar con esto de una vez? —preguntó Edward demostrando lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser.

El hombre la instó a caminar con un ligero toque en la espalda. Durante los cinco minutos siguientes, pasa ron revista a toda una serie de rostros que ansiaban ver la cara del bebé que llevaba Edward en brazos.

Sin embargo, Bella solo se fijó en una chica de la edad de Alice que estaba al final de la fila. Dio un paso adelante y le ofreció a Edward tomar el bebé en sus brazos. Mientras Bella permanecía de pie a la vista de todos, el magnate intercambió unas palabras con la chica y le entregó a Melanie.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho pasar por esto —exclamó Bella, cuando iban subiendo la escale ra camino del primer rellano.

Fue entonces cuando los empleados se arremolina ron alrededor del bebé para contemplarlo.

—No lo he hecho por ti sino por ellos —adujo Edward—. Es necesario que conozcan a la que va a ser la señora de la casa.

¿La señora de la casa? A Bella casi le dio un sínco pe. Incluso Edward le puso la manó sobre el hombro para calmarla y ella ni se dio cuenta.

— ¡Pero, Edward, no puedo tener a toda esa gente a mis órdenes! —exclamó Bella dándose cuenta de que nombraba al magnate por su nombre por primera vez—Simplemente, no sabré cómo hacerlo.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —murmuró él con indiferen cia.

—Pero no quiero acostumbrarme —respondió Bella, soltándose del hombre que trataba de aplacar su furia.

—Estupendo —contestó Edward—. Entonces será Esme la que lo haga cuando llegue.

Ya había llegado al piso superior y mientras cami naban, Bella se calmó.

Había olvidado a Esme, que según le habían infor mado en Londres dirigía al resto de los empleados. Pensando en ello se sintió aliviada: se llevaba bien con Esme...

Llegaron a una puerta pintada de blanco que daba a sus habitaciones privadas. Estaban decoradas en tonos gris y marfil.

Bella corrió a la ventana para averiguar si era boni ta la vista. Mientras tanto, Edward cruzó el dormitorio enmoquetado y abrió otra puerta.

—Estas son mis habitaciones —dijo él incitándola a pasar—. Pero no hay llave. Por lo tanto tendrás que confiar en mi comportamiento.

¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible para bromear de aquel modo después del maldito beso? Bella le dio la espalda y luego se dirigió hacia otra puerta de las que había en el dormitorio común. Quería saber cuál sería el cuarto del bebé. Pero finalmente descubrió que se trataba de un cuarto de baño.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Melanie? —preguntó ella.

—El cuarto de los niños está en la otra punta de la casa —respondió Edward—. Bueno, te veré más tarde...

Y salió a grandes pasos por la última puerta del dor mitorio que aún no habían abierto. Bella se preguntó qué habría allí. Luego recordó el vestidor de la casa de Londres. ¡Qué ridícula resultaba su ropa entre aquellos armarios!

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Edward la invitó a pasar.

—Entra.

Era un cuarto lleno de estanterías, baldas y rieles repletos de los últimos modelos más exclusivos que cual quier joven de veintiún años ansiaría tener.

Eran prendas muy caras, ropa de diseño y había muchos trajes de noche, pero también ropa informal.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó Bella asombrada.

—Sí —respondió Edward, observando como ella se llevaba los dedos a la boca.

—No sé qué decir.

—La imagen vale por mil palabras —arguyó él con calma.

—No voy a ser capaz de ponerme una ropa así — adujo Bella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sus manos temblorosas se pasearon por el satén y la seda de la ropa de fiesta.

—Inténtalo —la animó Edward.

Pero entonces, Bella fue consciente de lo que esta ba ocurriendo.

—Debes de creer que soy una mercenaria —gruñó ella dando media vuelta.

Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared y la estaba mirando fijamente.

—Creo que eres sencillamente exquisita —contestó él, pasando sus finos dedos por la mejilla sonrosada de Bella. Su mirada era tan insondable que ella se quedó sin aliento.

Luego, Edward se dio media vuelta como ya venía siendo costumbre, deseándole que disfrutara de todo y se marchó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

De ese modo desapareció, saliendo por la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones. Mientras tanto, Bella se había quedado con la mano puesta en la mejilla acari ciada por el hombre, atónita.

Se había quedado pensando en la terrible expresión de los ojos de Edward, antes de separarse de ella.

Le dolió tanto verlo tan triste que Bella tuvo ganas de salir en su búsqueda y abrazarlo, diciéndole que lo quería...

¿Eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

«¿Me estoy enamorando de él?», se preguntó Bella desoladamente.

«Me recoge del camino, me lleva a su casa y me da de comer. Cuando me ha librado de un montón de pro blemas serios, llega y me inunda con otro gran montón. ¿Y yo voy y me enamoro de él?»

Bella se dijo a sí misma que Edward la había com prado. Así había sido y por el precio de una gran man sión y un arsenal de ropa de lujo. Aquel ser frío y cal culador no merecía que ella se enamorase de él.

Con la barbilla alzada y los ojos brillantes, Bella decidió que habría guerra... pero al fin y al cabo, solo la hubo en su interior.

Dando marcha atrás, llamó a la puerta de Edward y entró de golpe.

—Quiero hablar con mi tía Laura —le anunció se camente Bella.

Y entonces supo lo que debió de sentir él cuando la encontró en su casa de Londres con el albornoz a me dio cerrar.

* * *

_**Perdón por no subir cap ayer y anteayer, es que ocurrieron un par de cosas q me lo imposibilitaron:**_

_**hubo tormenta fortísima, con viento también fuerte**_

_**el viento votó la antena de comunicaciones (esa por la que pasan los cables de teléfono, TV cable, Internet, etc.)**_

_**y por lo anterior no hubo Internet en casi todo parral (ciudad en donde yo vivo) por que la mayor parte de las personas tienen Internet contratado por la telefónica y como es fue precisamente la que se cayo, bue ya entendieron y no tuvimos Internet hasta ayer.**_

_**A **__**95**_ _**que estuvo de cumpleaños el jueves, este cap era tu regalo de cumpleaños, lamento no haberlo subido ese día, pero por lo anterior no se pudo.**_

_**Muxas gracias por todos los review recibidos, se agradecen de verdad, y quiero que sepan que los respondería pero no me alcanza el tiempo (y creo que voy a tener que dejar eso de subir cap todos los días, al menos por las prox 2 semanas (la u esta muy pesada) sorry**____**, intentare seguir así pero no les aseguro nada.**_

_**Avisos de utilidad publica**_

_**Tengo planeado subir un fic mío, cuando termine este, y me preguntaba si alguien quisiera ayudarme con el. Si hay interesadas/os, comunicarse conmigo (por review o por mensaje privado), yo les responderé cuando lo lea.**_

_**Grax por su comprensión **_

_**Cuidense muxo **_

_**Xau xau**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Ale.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola **_

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como dije en un comunicado anterior esta semana y la próxima estarán algo ajetreadas y no me dejaran muxo time libre, bueno, basta de bla bla y vamos al cap.**_

* * *

Tras el impacto, trató de recuperarse poniendo su cerebro a funcionar a toda marcha. Nunca antes se ha bía encontrado una cosa así. ¡Pero en fin, no estaba desnudo del todo, menos mal! Su cuerpo musculoso estaba oculto en determinado lugar por unos calzoncillos de seda negros. ¡Pero el resto estaba bien a la vista!

Lo cierto era que su torso y sus piernas eran envi diables. Tenía una espalda potente y los brazos muy fuertes. Las caderas eran estrechas, y... tenía una erec ción.

— ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! —gritó él furiosamente.

Bella reaccionó demasiado tarde. Para entonces, sus ojos ya habían visto lo que no debían ver y fue justo en ese instante cuando ella fue consciente de lo que había contemplado.

Ella salió de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitieron sus temblorosas piernas. Luego cerró la puerta y se volvió contra la pared del dormitorio. Cerró los ojos por completo y deseó con todo su corazón no haber presenciado lo ocurrido.

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarse ni unos minutos. Se abrió la puerta de par en par y Edward la buscó con la mirada. La encontró contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Él se acercó a ella y apoyándose con tra la pared con las palmas de las manos, la inmovilizó entre sus brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías entrando en mi habitación de esa manera?

—Lo siento —se excusó Bella sofocadamente, sin tiendo el cálido aliento de Edward sobre su rostro y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos—. No pensé qué...

—No lo pensaste... —repitió Edward—. ¿Sabes lo poco que ha faltado para que estuviéramos en un verdadero apuro?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, tenía una idea muy clara y evocadora de ello...

—Lo siento, lo siento... —murmuró Bella.

Edward suspiró y el aliento le llegó a ella.

—Te has portado como una tonta —susurró él, mientras la furia se diluía poco a poco—. La próxima vez, llama primero y así evitarás que nos sonrojemos.

—Lo mismo digo —sostuvo Bella, recordando la escena de Londres.

Al cabo de un segundo, Edward soltó una carcaja da.

—Supongo que tienes razón —asintió él—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes muy mala cara. Nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo, ¿verdad?

Se estaba mofando de ella...

—No se te ocurra reírte de mí —le advirtió Bella, hecha una furia.

¡Cielo santo! Edward estaba tan cerca de ella. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que lo miró a los ojos, esos abismos esmeralda tan peligrosos para ella. Menos mal que se había puesto el albornoz encima.

—Y por supuesto que he visto a más hombres desnudos —prosiguió Bella desafiándolo con su mentira—. Es más, montones de hombres. Y además, tú no estabas desnudo.

—Puede que no pero me sentí desnudo —repuso Edward.

Su tono burlón hizo que Bella cerrara los ojos otra vez. Ella se dijo que aquello no estaba ocurriendo en realidad, sino que era una espantosa pesadilla.

Esta vez, Edward se río al ver su rostro sonrojado. Y después se separó de ella, a Dios gracias.

—¿Qué es lo que querías exactamente? —le preguntó a Bella, al cabo de unos segundos. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene importancia.

Lo cierto era que ya no recordaba el motivo por el cual había entrado atropelladamente en su habitación.

—Me parece que dijiste algo de tu tía —recordó Edward.

¡El maldito cerdo se acordaba perfectamente!

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Bella—. ¿Por qué no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo?

—Probablemente, porque le puede costar su empleo —respondió Edward lacónicamente.

Bella frunció el ceño. No obstante, estaba más relajada porque el hombre se había distanciado un poco más.

—Si no le tienes estima —adujo ella—, y es obvio que no se la tienes, ¿por qué trabaja para ti?

Sus labios se comprimieron y sus ojos soñadores se tornaron insondables.

—Bella, te sugiero que aceptes este consejo aunque no vuelvas a escucharme nunca más. Olvida a tu tía, no merece ni tan siquiera uno de tus pensamientos. Ahora, me voy a duchar. Tienes aproximadamente me dia hora para prepararte; vamos a ver a mi abuela.

Y tras decir esto último con un tono de voz alegre y desenfadado, cerró la puerta.

Una audiencia con su abuela... ¿No podía habérselo dicho antes?

-¡Oh, cielos! —exclamó Bella, desolada con la espantosa expectativa.

Expectante y nerviosa ante la dura prueba que iba a pasar, Bella buscó desordenadamente entre las perchas de su nuevo guardarropa y decidió ponerse un vestido de lino gris piedra. Lo llevó al dormitorio y lo puso sobre la cama.

Cuando estaba intentando ponerse unas medias de seda, se dio cuenta de que le iba a ser imposible hacerlo únicamente con una mano. También cayó en la cuenta de que no iba a poder subirse la cremallera del vestido sola.

Jadeante a causa del esfuerzo, Bella estaba en bragas y sujetador a punto de elegir otra cosa que ponerse cuando de pronto alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Entreabrió ligeramente y escudriñó de quien podía tratarse. Era la chica que se parecía a Alice. Bella es taba tan aliviada de que no fuera Edward el que la pillara desnuda otra vez, la recibió entusiasmada.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó ella, aliviada—. ¿Hablas inglés? Sí... Entonces me vas a ayudar a abrocharme la cremallera del vestido, ¿verdad?

Corriendo hacia la cama tomó el traje, consciente del paso de los segundos. En vez de pasar aquella prueba, lo que le apetecía era tumbarse en la cama cómoda mente. Le empezaba a doler el cuello por haber soste nido el cabestrillo durante todo el día.

Además estaba tremendamente tensa por la presión de los acontecimientos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Bella a la doncella, mientras ella le subía la cremallera.

—Me llamo Rosalie —contestó tímidamente la chica.

Con toda seguridad, se estaría preguntando si Bella tenía cerebro, puesto que hacía menos de una hora que le había dicho como se llamaba.

Bella pensó que estaba en lo cierto, porque su mente se había quedado en blanco desde el momento en que Edward la había besado en el jardín.

Bella intentó esforzarse por no pensar en ello.

Para su consternación, cuando Edward fue a recogerla, emitió una risa ridícula y sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Bella siguió el rastro de su mirada y descubrió qué era lo que le preo cupaba.

Ella cayó en la cuenta de que el vestido era demasiado corto. Trató de ponerse en el lugar de una anciana de noventa y dos años. La iba a ver como a una mujer alta, de largas piernas que sería sin duda una descarada lagarta.

—Ahora mismo me cambio —le anunció a Edward bruscamente.

—No lo harás —repuso él—. Estás muy bien así.

—Estoy segura de que no era lo que pensabas nada más verme.

Nuevamente, Edward se echó a reír.

—No vas a querer saber cuales fueron mis pensamientos.

Y antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada, añadió:

—Es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Edward le tomó firmemente la mano y cruzaron la habitación en dirección a la galería del rellano. El hombre caminaba primero y el calor de su mano reconfortó a Bella, lo que no dejó de sorprenderla.

Una vez en el piso de arriba atravesaron un arco que daba acceso a otra ala de la mansión.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y el ambiente era sofocante y excesivamente silencioso. Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta doble.

—¿Dónde está Melanie? —preguntó Bella en voz baja.

—El cuarto de los niños está en la otra parte de la casa —respondió Edward—. Mi abuela no la conocerá hoy.

—Pues yo pensé que era precisamente por ella por lo que estábamos aquí —adujo Bella, confusa.

—Mi abuela tiene noventa y dos años —explicó Edward—. Tiene un código moral muy distinto al nuestro. No querrá ver a la niña hasta que estemos casados.

Bella pensó lo estupendo que sería conocer a una anciana cuyo código moral la definiría como una mujer fácil, e irresponsable.

Enseguida pensó que había hecho mal eligiendo ese vestido tan corto, pero entonces ya estaban frente a la abuela de Edward.

Este, tenía un brazo sobre los hom bros de Bella, mientras la anciana la taladraba con la mirada.

La joven estudió a su vez a la anciana. Era delgada y tenía un aspecto muy frágil. Estaba sentada en una butaca pasada de moda que no desentonaba con el en torno de sus otras pertenencias.

La habitación permanecía en penumbra, dado que un biombo plegable estaba colocado ante la ventana. El aire era agobiantemente caliente. Aún así, la señora estaba envuelta en una manta desde la barbilla hasta los pies. Era evidente que necesitaba calentar el débil paso de la sangre por sus venas.

No obstante, sus ojos pequeños y redondos de color ámbar tenían una expresión bien despierta. Le dijo algo a su nieto en griego y él le contestó con amabilidad.

—Deberías estar avergonzado —le regañó ella, ha blando esta vez en inglés.

—Lo que estoy es resignado —contestó Edward—. Por lo pasado y por lo reciente. Las dos cosas me han amargado la vida.

A Bella le sorprendió que la abuela estallara en una sonora carcajada.

—Hablaré más tarde contigo —le dijo la anciana a su nieto cuando se recuperó de la risa.

Tan perceptiva como su nieto, la abuela logró leerle el pensamiento a Bella.

—Estás asustada, ¿verdad? —dijo la vieja dama—. Sin duda, tienes miedo de lo que pueda pensar de ti apareciendo junto a mi nieto con esa falda tan corta. ¿Acaso no te ha dicho tu madre que la carne de los hombres es débil?

—Mi madre ha muerto —respondió Bella.

—Pues, entonces tu padre —insistió la abuela.

—También está muerto —contestó esta vez Edward—. Y deberías saber, abuela, que molestar a la gente con preguntas inoportunas es algo que no deben hacer ni las ancianas como tú.

La vieja dama ignoró la expresión de asombro de Bella y le rogó a su nieto que se acercara.

—Oh, vamos. Dame un beso.

Edward dio unos pasos y se inclinó sobre su abuela, la besó y ambos intercambiaron unas palabras en griego. Sin saber por qué, Bella se sintió triste.

—Y ahora, tú —le dijo la abuela a la joven. Bella se acercó y la besó en la mejilla llena de arrugas.

—¿Qué te has hecho en la mano? —le preguntó la vieja dama.

Bella se lo explicó. Entonces, la anciana se descubrió el brazo izquierdo y trató de levantarlo, en vano.

— Yo tampoco lo puedo mover —murmuró ella tristemente.

Entonces, Bella llena de comprensión, la besó impulsivamente en la otra mejilla. La vieja dama aceptó su reacción mostrando cierta tristeza.

Sin embargo, su voz era arisca como nunca cuando tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—Ahora, marchaos —les ordenó—. Estoy cansada. Te veré luego, Edward, antes de retirarme.

Bella se acercó a Edward.

—Por supuesto —accedió el hombre.

—Pero quiero que vuelvas mañana para hablar del vestido de novia —le dijo la anciana a Bella—. Veremos si podemos añadirte unos diez años más y así evitar un nuevo escándalo en la familia.

Bella se quedó pensando a qué otro escándalo se referiría. Pero Edward le puso la mano en la espalda y la instó a caminar.

—A mí me gusta tal y como es —dijo el hombre antes de salir, con firmeza.

—¿Piensas que acaso no lo sé? —repuso la anciana.

Edward se echó a reír y siguió haciéndolo mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Le hace sentirse fuerte discutir conmigo —le ex plicó él a Bella.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino —sostuvo ella, mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

—Sé que resulta arisca —añadió Edward—. Pero es, simplemente, que se siente impotente por la edad.

Bella pareció comprenderlo y aquello alivió a Edward.

—La abuela va directamente al grano —continuó explicando el hombre—. Pero no tenía la intención de ofenderte respecto a tus padres.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella—. No tienes que darme más explicaciones. Ella me gusta.

— ¡Estupendo! —exclamó Edward, mientras llega ban al arco que dividía las dos zonas del pasillo.

Ambos por separado se hicieron a un lado para de jar pasar al otro, de forma que se encontraron frente a frente. Bella dejó de respirar, y tuvo la sensación de que había ocurrido lo mismo con Edward. Ante tal tensión, Bella intentó escapar pero Edward le puso la mano en el talle. La estrechó contra él y la besó apasio nadamente.

Era inútil intentar darle otro significado al beso: era puro y simple deseo. Incluso ella que apenas tenía experiencia lo había reconocido y no lo iba a ignorar.

Al contrario, nada más notar los labios del hombre, Bella entreabrió los suyos y se dejó llevar por el saber hacer de Edward. Se vieron envueltos en las llamas ar dientes de la pasión, algo que era totalmente nuevo para ella. Bella se sentía acalorada y sin aliento. La oscuridad del corredor la aturdió de un modo que no hizo más que facilitarle las cosas a Edward.

Este desplazó la mano hacia la parte inferior de la espalda de Bella, acercándola aún más y haciendo que el contacto con la zona que más deseo sentía por ella fuera total. Edward estaba tenso y excitado y acalló el grito de asombro de Bella con su boca. Con la otra mano se dedicó a acariciar rítmicamente el cuerpo de la mujer, estimulando sus sentidos y emborrachándola con ellos.

Permanecieron así durante unos instantes, viendo crecer la intimidad que surgía entre ellos. De pronto, Edward desplazó la mano hacia uno de los muslos de Bella, enfundado en la media de seda. Los dedos sen sibles del hombre palparon la piel desnuda en contacto con el elástico de encaje. Entonces, Bella se unió más aún al cuerpo de Edward con la espalda arqueada.

Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Era algo tan sensual que la inundaba de placer haciendo que le corriera fuego por las venas.

Súbitamente, en el pasillo alguien abrió una puerta. Los dos se separaron avergonzados como si fueran dos adolescentes en apuros.

continuara.....

* * *

_**No se que tan largo haya quedado, pero espero que lo suficiente para que perdonen mi atraso.**_

_**Pensaba subir la ultima parte en el prox cap, pero decidi subirla ahora con el mismo proposito que lo anterior.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y una vez más perdon por el atraso, pero la u se esta volviendo algo pesada.**_

_**Muchas grax por todos los reviwe recividos, (67, antes necesitava al menos 20 caps para tener tantos, jijiji) **_

_**Según mis archivis (donde tengo el libro), ya vamos más o manos a la mitad del fic, y preparense, que ya viene lo mejor. **_

_**Y un avisito, mi nombre de usuaria ya no sera alma1991 sino .angel-91**_

_**Bue, grax por su atención, besos helados y abrazos apretados para todas(os), nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Xau xau**_

_**ale**_


	11. nota de la adaptadora

_**Hola chicas(os):**_

_**Se que muchos creyeron que este era el cap sgte del fic, pero no es así:**_

_**No podre seguir subiendo este fic aquí por que estoy rompiendo una de las reglas de ff sin querer y como no quiero que me cancelen la cuenta no subire más aquí, pero no se preocupen, pueden seguir leyendo este fic en la sgte pg: .com (uno de mis blog) desde ahora en adelante continuare aquí el fic. T en FF solo subire los de mi autiria, lamento decepcionarlas con esto, pero nsi quieren leer el cap, vayan a la gr anterior y podran leerlo.**_

_**Muxhas grax por la comprensión **_

_**Xau xau **_

_**Nos leemos pronto en otro fic.**_

_**ale**_


	12. nota de la adaptadora 2

_**Hola chikas(os):**_

_**esta es una nota nueva para avisarle que volvi a subir fics a mi blog despues de taaaaaaaannnnnnntoooooo tiempo, sip estoy renovada y disculpen por dejarlas avandonadas tanto tiempo, pero no habia tenido tiempo de subir y se me habian borrado los libros, por ahora solo el prologo y el cap uno editados pero desde el lunes, si Dios quiere continuo con los demas.**_

_**la dirección de mi blog es adaptaciones . bitacoras . com**_

_**si alguna quiere adapar algun libro/canción/ o algo, a los personajes de crepusculo pueden enviarmelo a mi mail (lore _ 6417 yahoo . es**__**) y yo lo subire a mi blog.**_

_**Bue eso es todo y esta sera la ultima vez que nos leeremos, al menos en este fic.**_

_**Bue, fue un gusto haber compartido este fic con uds, nos leemos pronto en otro.**_

_**Xau xau**_

_**Ale**_

_**Pd: si los correos no se ven pueden verlos en mi perfil**_

_**Xau xau**_

_**ale**_


End file.
